Avec le temps vient la confiance
by pretresse schtroumphique
Summary: Trad de Snow Raine - Sirius Black vient chercher son filleul de 10 ans chez les Dursley et découvre ce que Harry a enduré pendant ces 10 ans...
1. Salut, je suis ton parrain!

Titre: Avec le temps vient la confiance. (With time comes trust)

Auteur: Snow Raine

Traductrice: Pretresse schtroumphique.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst/ Drama/ AU

Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est un AU (univers parallèle) donc certains faits sont incorrects, certains personnages un peu OOC, mais rappelez-vous que c'est un AU ok? Quelques petites choses que vous devez savoir: Sirius n'a jamais été à Azkaban et Harry a 10 ans. Je sais qu'il existe déjà beaucoup de fics sur ce sujet, mais je voulais en faire ma propre version. *bam*. 

Cette fic ne contient pas de slash ni de viol. (quel dommage, dixit la traductrice).

Disclaimer: Hem Hem. Nan. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à JKR, et l'histoire est la propriété exclusive de Snow Raine la Magnifique.

Note de la traductrice: Bon je me lance dans une fic qui compte 12 chapitres, relativement longs. Donc il va me falloir des encouragements (comprenez: des reviews lol). La version originale en a eu plus de 500, je ne vise pas si haut, mais j'espère quand même dépasser mon score habituel de 3, pliiiize!

Je dédicace cette fic (ou plutôt la traduction que j'en fais bouhouhouh !) à Jess, l'unique Prêtresse Schtroumphique Glacée, adoratrice du Lapin Bleu qui aime le Réglisse Rouge lol.

**Avec le temps vient la confiance.**** – (1) Salut, je suis ton parrain**

C'était une chaude journée d'été. Une légère brise courait régulièrement le long des pavillons de Privet Drive, traînant dans son sillage des papillons colorés voletant parmi les fleurs à la douce odeur qui fleurissaient dans chaque jardin.
    
    Le vieux papy George, du pavillon numéro 6, se prélassait dans sa chaise longue, un large chapeau de cowboy sur la tête accompagné de lunettes de soleil qui protégeaient ses yeux d'un bleu d'eau. Il avait une boisson fraîche dans sa main droite, les gouttes de condensation qui s'étaient formées dessus tombaient sur le gazon, et le petit parasol en papier collait au verre, et pendait lamentablement d'un côté.

Au pavillon numéro 2, Mathilda Maurine parlait dans son téléphone sans fil en se penchant par la fenêtre. Le vent faisait porter sa voix aiguë jusqu'en bas de la rue, et en ce moment même on pouvait voir des hommes et des femmes énervés qui passaient leur tête par la fenêtre et la menaçaient du poing. 

Pris en sandwich au milieu de ces deux maisons, se trouvait le pavillon numéro 4, bien connu pour les efforts désespérés que ses propriétaires déployaient pour que leur jardin soit toujours sans défaut, ce dans l'espoir de gagner le prix du Jardin le Plus Beau de l'Année. 
    
    Un homme rondouillard était étendu sur le gazon, les yeux fermés, un mini ventilateur, posé à côté de lui, lui délivrant une petite brise artificielle. Son fils, un garçon qui paraissait singulièrement enveloppé et qui avait du faire faire ses vêtements sur mesure parce qu'il était évident qu'aucun vêtement destiné aux enfants de son âge n'aurait pu aller sur son gros corps [gniark !], était occupé à essayer d'attraper un des papillons qui voletaient au-dessus des rosiers de sa mère. Il en avait déjà capturé un, et maintenant, celui-ci gisait à ses pieds, ses ailes visiblement arrachées de son corps.

"VERNON!" Une figure osseuse apparut à la porte principale. " Un appel pour toi ! ".

L'oncle Vernon se leva avec difficulté, et un empressement certain, épousseta son pantalon quelque peu sali et se traîna lourdement à l'intérieur de la maison.

"Dudlichounet ?" demanda la tante Pétunia d'une voix douce. " Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose de frais ? Il fait un peu chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? "

" Oui, je veux à boire. " répondit Dudley sans se perdre de vue ses papillons. " Et je veux ma barre de chocolat et mes chips de pommes de terre aussi. ".

" D'accord mon chéri, donne moi une minute. ", la tante Pétunia disparut.

La tante Pétunia prit le même chemin que son mari, qui parlait toujours sa voix mielleuse au téléphone, et entra dans la cuisine. Son neveu âgé de 10 ans, Harry, essuyait un plat avec un chiffon.

" As-tu enfin fini ? " lui demanda la tante Pétunia impatiemment.

" Pas encore, tante Pétunia " répondit Harry d'une petite voix. 

Pétunia jeta un regard à la pile de plats encore humides dans l'évier. " Tu ne pourrais pas travailler plus vite ? " dit-elle d'une ton rogue. " Si tu n'as pas fini dans 10 minutes, tu ne mangeras pas ce soir. ".

" Mais je n'ai pas mangé hier soir déj " murmura Harry en reposant le plat sec avec précaution, de crainte qu'il ne tombe et se brise. 

Pétunia lui tourna autour, son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de rage et de haine. Elle leva la main et gifla la joue de son neveu avec force. Le coup fit vaciller Harry sur ses pieds et le plat se fracassa par terre en mille morceaux. " Maudit sois-tu ! " cria la tante Pétunia. " Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout casser, espèce d'anormal ! ". Elle attrapa Harry par son tee-shirt et le remit sur ses pieds. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de l'enfant, la gauche portant encore l'empreinte de cinq marques rouges.

Pétunia leva la main à nouveau et fit pleuvoir les coups sur le corps du petit garçon, ignorant ses cris et ses supplications. Elle le poussa par terre, sur le sol dur, au beau milieu des fragments du plat. Harry sanglotait silencieusement, et frottait ses yeux dans une vaine tentative pour sécher ses larmes. Son bras saignait à l'endroit où il s'était entaillé sur un bout de porcelaine brisée. 

" Prends ça ! "lui jeta la tante Pétunia en lui tendant un plateau chargé d'un verre de limonade, d'un grand bol de chips et d'une énorme plaquette de chocolat blanc. " Apporte ça à Dudley, et ne le fais pas tomber ! ".

Tremblant, Harry se leva sur ses jambes mal assurées, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante que lui transmettaient ses nerfs. Sa cheville droit le fit souffrir quand il commença à marcher, et il dut boitiller pour porter le lourd plateau dans le jardin. L'oncle Vernon, qui avait raccroché le téléphone, se dirigeait lui aussi vers l'extérieur, sans toutefois avoir remarqué Harry, dont la frêle silhouette était presque entièrement cachée derrière le plateau. Il bouscula Harry et le plateau sembla planer quelque instants avant de s'écraser avec fracas sur le sol.

L'oncle Vernon rugit, le visage de la tante Pétunia devint rouge de colère.La grimace de pur amusement de Dudley fut la dernière chose que Harry vit avant que la douleur ne submerge ses sens.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minerva McGonagall marchait dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur Albus Dumbledore, une pile de papier dans les bras. " Bandana à la banane ", dit-elle. La gargouille pivota pour la laisser entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'avança vivement et étala les papiers sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Voici les noms des premières années qui entreront à Poudlard en septembre prochain, " Minerva repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

Albus pris la liasse de papier et la feuilleta. Il s'arrêta sur le nom de 'Harry Potter'. " Ah. Le jeune Harry est finalement assez âgé on dirait. "

" Il va avoir onze ans le 31 Juillet " opina Minerva. Elle semblait légèrement inquiète. 

" Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas envoyer quelqu'un lui porter sa lettre d'admission en personne ? Il vit quand même avec des Moldus… "

" Vous craignez qu'ils ne comprennent pas, " dit Albus en exprimant exactement ce que pensait Minerva en son for intérieur.

" C'est exact, " dit Minerva d'un air peu assuré. " Dix ans ont passés… "

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait pas essayer de lui envoyer la lettre par la poste en premier lieu. Si un problème survient, j'irai moi-même lui donner la lettre, " dit Dumbledore. 

Minerva parut soudain moins timide.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Dumbledore lui lança un regard suspicieux. 

" Hem… Harry a un parrain. "

" Sirius Black " dit Albus comme pour l'aider.

" Oui, je crois que c'est Sirius. "

" Vous savez que c'est Sirius " 

" Aaah. Quelque part entre les lignes… "

" Minerva. "

" Il vient de partir pour récupérer Harry il y a à peine une minute. Il a dit qu'il voulait tout lui dire à propos de son passé et essayer de se rattraper dans le présent. Alors pour le reste de l'été, Harry restera sans doute avec Sirius. 

Albus leva les sourcils. " Aaah. " Et ses yeux scintillèrent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius vérifia pour la 39ème fois son reflet sur un carreau dela fenêtre d'une maison moldue. Il grimaça pour lui même en apercevant la numéro 4. Arrivé devant la maison, il s'approcha des marches de devant et appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une face rougeaude d'un homme enveloppé le dévisagea.

" Je ne veux rien acheter de … "

" Non, non, " dit Sirius gaiement. " Je suis là pour… "

Un coup sourd se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la maison. Sirius fronça les sourcils. 

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? "

" Ce n'est pas vos oignons, " gronda le gros homme en tentant de refermer la porte au nez de Sirius. Sirius, toutefois, entra dans la maison en écartant l'homme. 

" Et bien, j'espère au moins que ça n'est pas une chose de valeur qui s'est brisée, " reprit Sirius. Il jeta un regard sur un pan du mur à côté de lui, recouvert de photos.

Sur chacune d'elles on retrouvait un gros garçon, et sur l'une d'entre elles, on le voyait tombant dans une piscine, des gerbes d'eau jaillissant dans toutes les directions. " Oh, c'était pendant des vacances ? " demanda Sirius. 

" Je suis Vernon Dursley et vous vous ÊTES TROMPE DE MAISON ! " Vernon attrapa Sirius par une épaule, et essaya de l'éloigner du mur.

" Je suis Sirius Black et j'ai TROUVE LA BONNE MAISON " dit Sirius, l'air rayonnant. 

Vernon avait l'air sérieusement paumé. " Mais, je ne vous connais pas. "

" Moi si " lui dit Sirius. " Je suis le parrain de Harry. "

Vernon devint soudain vif écarlate. " H-Harry ? "

" Oui, Harry Potter ! " Sirius commença à s'aventurer un peu plus loin dans la maison. " Ah ! Un escalier ! La chambre de Harry doit être à l'étage… " il fit une pause. Un faible gémissement venait d'atteindre ses oreilles alertes [j'imagine trop Sirius les oreilles dressées lol !]. " Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ".

Vernon devint encore plus écarlate. " Je vous suggère de sortir immédiatement ! " 

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Une femme passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

" Pétunia ! " bondit Vernon.

Le regard de Pétunia passa de son mari à l'homme de haute taille qui se tenait à côté de lui, et dont le pied était posé sur la première marche de l'escalier. " Qui c'est ? "

Sirius ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Ses oreilles [lol !] avaient repéré d'où provenait le gémissement. Il enleva son pied et repoussa Vernon qui se tenait devant le placard sous l'escalier. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu coller son oreille contre la porte, Vernon l'attrapa à deux mains par la taille. 

" Il est l'un d'entre eux ! Un de ces… anormaux ! " éructa Vernon avec colère. " Aide moi à le… "

Sirius leva ses bras pour attraper ceux de Vernon et en faisant cela, son coude heurta violemment son nez. Vernon le relâcha immédiatement pour gémir alors que du sang commençait à couler de son nez. Sirius s'agenouilla à nouveau pour vérifier que ses oreilles avaient bien entendu, mais Pétunia commença à faire pleuvoir les coups sur son dos.

" Sortez d'ici ! Sortez ! "

" TAISEZ-VOUS ! " beugla Sirius [mdrrrr !]. " J'essaye d'écouter ! ".

Mais Pétunia ne se laissa pas ignorer. Enragée, elle promena ses yeux autour d'elle, aperçut la canne de Smelting de Dudley posée sur la table et l'attrapa, puis en frappa Sirius toujours accroupi. Sirius poussa un cri de douleur et se releva, attrapant au passage les bras de Pétunia. 

" Vous avez de la chance, je ne frappe pas les femmes, " lui dit Sirius. 

" Laissez ma femme tranquille ! " Vernon se releva, du sang dégoulinant sur son menton pour glisser dans son cou. 

Plus qu'exaspéré, Sirius lâcha Pétunia et attrapa sa baguette. " Wingardium Leviosa! "

La femme osseuse et son gros mari se turent soudain, leurs têtes cognaient contre le plafond. " Silencio ! " ajouta Sirius avant que le couple ai pu se remettre à crier.

Puis se tournant vers la porte fermée, il approcha sa baguette. " Alohomora. "

La porte fermée s'ouvrit avec fracas et grâce à la lumière qui filtrait par une fenêtre, Sirius put discerner les contours de la 'pièce'. Il y avait un lit minuscule dans un coin, des jouets cassés et des boîtes diverses occupaient le reste de l'espace. Il y avait un petit tas sous les fines couvertures du lit. Le tas tremblait.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du lit. Est-ce que c'était… Harry ? " Harry ? " dit-il avec précaution.

Pas de réponse. Sirius s'agenouilla devant le lit et tire doucement les couvertures. Un petit garçon était recroquevillé sur le matelas usé, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et semblant indomptables, on voyait le sillon des larmes sur ses joues. Son corps était recouvert de coups, son tee-shirt bleu trop large était tâché de sang par endroit.

" Harry. " murmura Sirius. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Non, comment pouvaient-ils le traiter de la sorte ? " Chuut… Harry, tout va bien. Je vais t'emmener loin d'ici. ".

Il recula un peu pour pouvoir soulever le garçon mais Harry bougea brusquement, et se blottit dans le coin du lit. Ce mouvement avait visiblement réveillé la douleur, et son souffle était presque imperceptible. 

" Harry, je suis ton parrain, Sirius " dit Sirius en tentant d'atteindre le garçon. " Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Harry, je vais t'emmener loin d'ici. ".

Harry ne répondit pas. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage fin. 

" MAMAN ! PAPA ! "

Harry se recula visiblement alors que Sirius s'extrayait précipitemment du placard.

Un autre obèse se tenait sous les Moldus qui flottaient, la bouche grande ouverte, le tee-shirt maculé de la graisse des chips aux pommes de terre. Ses parents remuaient leurs mains pour tenter désespéremment de se faire redescendre. Le garçon se retourna et apperçut Sirius. Sa bouche ouverte se referma.Pas un son n'en sortit.

" J'appelle la police ! " Et il se jeta sur le téléphone. 

" Accio téléphone " lança Sirius. Le fil du téléphone se cassa et le combiné atterrit dans la main ouverte de Sirius. " Vous avez maltraité mon filleul . " dit-il d'une voix glacée au couple qui flottait toujours. Il agita sa baguette et il s'écrasèrent au sol. 

" C'est un bon à rien, parresseux, arrogant… "

" Dentesaugmento " cria Sirius.

Alors que les Moldus se tenaient désespéremment la bouche que leurs dents qui 

grandissaient forçaient à s'ouvrir, Sirius retourna dans le placard.

" Harry, je vais t'emmener, d'accord ? ". Il s'avança vers son filleul, en essaynt de ne pas prêter attention à ses tentatives pour échapper aux bras de son parrain et berça le petit garçon contre sa poitrine.

Sans éprouver une once de regret, il disparut, laissant les Moldus se débrouiller avec leur dents en pleine croissance.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A suivre…

Plize, reviewez en masse, que je sache si oui ou non je continue à traduire cette histoire.

(à Mary : je sais que tu as du être révoltée par l'attention qu'on portait à ce pauvre petit nHarry,lol, et moi aussi au début je trouvais que l'auteur exagérait vraiment, mais bon, la compassion m'a envahi… et j'adore cette histoire.)

**REVIEWSSSSSSSS PLEASE ! ! !**


	2. Seul le temps

Titre : Avec le temps vient la confiance (With time comes trust)

Auteur : Snow Raine

Traductrice : Pretresse schtroumphique

Note : Je l'avais déjà expliqué au premier chapitre, mais je vais me répéter puisque apparemment, ça n'était pas clair. Ceci est un AU (Univers Parallèle donc), et par conséquent, l'auteur a délibérément choisi de modifier certaines des choses que nous prenons pour acquises, notamment que Sirius ait été à Azkaban. Donc je le redis : **Sirius n'est jamais allé à Azkaban.**

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, j'ai rien. Bouh et re-bouh. Tout est à JKR l'égoïste, sauf l'intrigue qui est à Snow Raine. Snirfle.

Je dédicace ma traduction de cette fic à Jess, l'unique Prêtresse Schtroumphique Glacée, adoratrice d'un Lapin Bleu qui aime le Réglisse Rouge.

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Océane Potter** : Waou, 4 'j'adore' en si peu de lignes, c'est un honneur mdr. Ben pour les posts réguliers, je vais faire ce que je peux, c'est pas gagné. Peut-être que je pourrais me fixer l'objectif de un par semaine… Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

**Vaness** : Mici ! Ben selon moi, ya pas que le début qui est bien, tout est génial, après, c'est à toi de voir si ma traduction fait ressortir cette génialitude lol.

**Lily Chang** : Ben c'est peut-être classique les histoires où Harry se fait maltraiter, mais en fait, j'en ai jamais lu à part celle là. Faut dire que je suis plutôt accro aux slashs et lemons d'habitude lol, mais bon, j'aime cette fic. Ben j'espère quand même que t'as pu mangé, je m'en voudrait d'avoir contribué à faire de toi un être rachitique !

**Kowai** : Pas de problème, j'ai transmis le message à l'auteur, une bonne vingtaine de fois au moins lol. Moi aussi je trouve cette fic, géniale et … euh… ben c'est pour ça que je la traduis ! (Waou, quelle logique ! Ne pas oublier qu'il est actuellement 1h du mat' passée).

**4rine** : je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment 'fun', mais en tout cas merci pour le review !

**Jo_hp5** : ben la voilà la suite, par contre euh…. Tu as aimé le tome 5 au point d'en faire ton pseudo ???? Moi il m'a trop déçue !

**DW/ptite elfe** : Oula, pseudo étrange lol. Ben j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite lol.

**Seleme 59** : Ben voilà la suite lol, alors dis moi ce que tu en penses, si ton idée s'est confirmée ou pas !

**Kagomesamashmu** : Arg, j'en ai chié pour écrire ton pseudo correctement lol. Moi aussi je suis une fan de Padfoot lol. Et pour ce qui est de Harry, ben … vois la suite lol. Merci, je fais ce que peux ! Ah et des milliards de mercis pour avoir reviewé 'Ce monde n'est pas le mien', paske cette fic me tient vraiment à cœur.

**P'tite puce** : Ben t'inquiète pas, j'ai décidé de continuer la traduction, et méga bonus : Sirius est toujours l !

**Nerwende** : Vivi ! Je continue comme tu vois ! Merci pour ton review !

**HERmione Rogue** : La voilaaaaaa !!!! Servie toute chaude, sur un plateau en argent (Serpentard powaaaaaaa !).

**Sirie-stephie** : Ben idem, elle vient d'arriver la suite ! Bisous en tout cas !

**Katerinu** : Ca tu peux le dire, Snow Raine écrit vraiment génialement bien ! Merci, j'en ai vraiment besoin (de chance), et surtout d'une bonne dose de courage !

**Ambre** : Naaaaannnnn, pas d'Avada par mail !!! Je reçois déjà 20000 virus par jour, ça suffit ! Je me rends, je me rends, vala la suite !!!!

**Lyly** : Bien à ce point la? Waou, jsui flattée lol… zibous tout plein.

**Petites Sorcières** : Lol, je ne connais pas le soda noir lol, et j'ai pas réussi à le trouver sur fanfiction.net donc si tu pouvais me mailer l'adresse où je pourrais trouver cette fic, ça serait chouette lol, rien que le titre me fait marrer. Sinon, oui, c'est bien un AU, et encore merci pour ton review.

**Lilou** : Ben tu sais, je pense qu'en réalité, enfin, dans les livres originaux, les Dursleys ne maltraient pas réellement Harry, ils l'exploitent juste un petit peu, mais c'est tout. Pas de réelle violence physique en tout cas. A mon avis, ça fait aussi partie de l'univers alternatif qu'a crée Snow Raine. Quant à Sirius, bahhhhh…tu verras… ou pas lol. Merci pour ton review !

**Alana Chantelune** : oui en effet, Sirius _devrait_ se retrouver avec le ministère aux fesses…Quant à savoir pourquoi il n'est pas venu plus tôt, ben…idem que pour Lilou (au-dessus), tu verras dans la suite, … ou pas ! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Si je commence à vous dévoiler la suite de l'histoire comme ça, plus personne ne me lira !

**Néf** : Ouaouh ! Je pensais pas que ce premier chapitre pouvait faire pleurer… Pourtant je suis plutôt du genre émotive, mais bon… Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien ce genre d'histoire, quoique je n'irai pas jusqu'à la qualifier de sadique. En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements !

**Pitite ame égarée** : Ben le voilà ce chapitre lol, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le premier !

**Aximilia** : Lol, moi aussi, c'est un des trucs que j'aime chez Sirius, la façon dont il s'occupe de ses ennemis lol. D'un autre côté, j'aurais ptet pas dit que c'était _fun _, mais bon, c'est toi qui vois lol. Merci en tout cas !

**Alinemcb54** : Lol, à vos ordres chef ! Voilà la suite, et merci pour ton review !

**Kalya** : Mais de rien lol, j'aime beaucoup cette fic, ça me paraît normal d'essayer de la faire connaître à d'autres ! En plus, ça me fait travailler mon anglais -). En tout cas, encore merci, et voilà la suite !

**Shadow** : Mais oui je continue ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps avant de poster, mais je vais essayer de faire plus vite maintenant ! Ne mords pas, j'ai suffisamment de cicatrices avec les morsures de mon frère !

**Mon Siri damouuuur!!!!**: Ouaouh, pseudo tout à fait appropri ! Je me demande si on devrait pas essayer de se faire une journée de deuil en juin, pour la 'mort' de Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Et sinon : voilà la suite…

**Patmol Potter** : Vi vi, j'avais compris, je fais allemand aussi lol. Ich danke dich für deine wunderbar review! Moi aussi je suis étonnée du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu lol! Enfin, tout le mérite revient à Snow Raine, je ne fais que traduire !

**Cicin** : oui, moi aussi j'aime bien les Univers Alternatifs. Enfin, il faut qu'ils soient bien écrit, mais comme celui là l'est, ben j'adore lol. Merci pour ton review en tt cas !

**(2) – Seul le temps.**

Fou aurait été un euphémisme. Et furieux aurait également été un euphémisme. Sirius Black était bien plus que fou, furieux, en rogne, ou en colère. En arrivant sur les terres de Poudlard après avoir transplané à l'endroit le plus proche que permettaient les boucliers, Sirius tenait fermement son filleul contre sa poitrine protectrice. Harry ne bougeait pas, et Sirius ne savait pas s'il était ou inconscient ou endormi.

Entrant à grands pas dans le hall de Poudlard et cheminant dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, ses yeux s'attardant sur la fameuse cicatrice puis examinant les blessures visibles, celles que les trop larges vêtements du garçon ne recouvraient pas.

« Sirius ! »

Sans même se retourner, Sirius sut que la voix qui l'appelait était celle du Professeur McGonagall. Il continua de marcher, sachant pertinemment que maintenant, le professeur descendait à toute vitesse les escaliers du deuxième étage pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Avez-vous Harry ? » appela-t-elle, faisant de grandes enjambées pour rejoindre Sirius.

« Pour l'avoir, je l'ai. Mais ce qu'il nous reste à découvrir, c'est si nous pourrons jamais le ravoir vivant, » marmonna Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que v… » le Professeur McGonagall était maintenant arrivée à la hauteur de Sirius elle laissa échapper un hoquet quand elle vit le corps cassé de cet enfant de 10 ans. « Mon… est-ce c'est Harry ? »

« Non, c'est le deuxième fils de James et Lily, » dit Sirius en jetant un regard noir. « Bien sûr que c'est Harry. »

Choqué au-delà des mots, Minerva en oublia de se maintenir au niveau de Sirius et s'arrêta, horrifiée. « Quoi ?! »

Sirius l'ignora. Répondre aux questions de Minerva ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités pour le moment. Minerva cligna des yeux et se secoua, cette fois-ci elle courut presque pour atteindre à nouveau Sirius et Harry.

« Que diable s'est-il pass ? »

Sirius pénétra dans l'infirmerie, ignorant le professeur. « MADAME POMFRESH ! »

« Maintenant jeune homme, je ne suis pas encore sourde, merci beaucoup. Je préfèrerais que vous répétiez mon nom deux octaves plus bas, s'il vous plaît, » dit Madame Pomfresh en apparaissant dans l'Infirmerie.

« Vous allez vous dépêcher, oui ! » brailla Sirius.

Madame Pomfresh le fusilla du regard. « Sirius Black, parmi tous… »

« Il va mourir si vous… »

« Mon Dieu… » Madame Pomfresh remarqua finalement la forme molle que portait Sirius. « Est-ce que c'est… » Elle se reprit rapidement sur le mode de l'infirmière qu'elle était. « Posez le sur le lit. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas appelé plus tôt ? »

« Je… » Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sembla se raviser. Il étendit délicatement Harry sur un des lits.

« OK, maintenant disparaissez, » Pompom releva ses manches, agita sa baguette tout en poussant Sirius hors du chemin alors que des paravents apparaissaient pour les dissimuler, elle et Harry.

« Sirius ? » tenta McGonagall.

« Prenez bien soin de lui, Pompom ! » dit Sirius d'une voix forte. « Je – »

Pompom passa sa tête entre les rideaux. « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de vous rappeler je suis une vraie et entraîn –»

« Oui, pas de doute là-dessus, » s'empressa de dire McGonagall. « Je l'emmène loin d'ici. »

Pompom disparut à nouveau derrière les rideaux. McGonagall tira sur la manche de Sirius. « Je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumble… »

« Oui, DUMBLEDORE ! », dit sèchement Sirius. « Où est-il ? »

Minerva pinça les lèvres. « Il est dans son bureau. »

Sirius la poussa sur le côté, et partit à pas pressés vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivé au niveau de la gargouille, il s'arrêta. « Ummm. »

Un peu honteux, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au coin du couloir, essayant de voir si McGonagall n'était pas à proximité. « Apparemment, elle est encore en train de lambiner quelque part », grommela-t-il. « Hotdogs dansants ! Sorbets saignants ! Tartes citron explosives ! Gâteau citrouille ! »

La gargouille ne bougeait pas. « Stupide chose ! »

« Excusez-moi, » le Professeur McGonagall le poussa sur le côté, un peu hautaine. « Bandana Banane ». Elle se tourna vers Sirius, un air satisfait accroché sur le visage puis fit un pas en avant.

Sirius l'attrapa par la cape avant qu'elle ne puisse se cogner contre la gargouille. « Je détesterais vraiment avoir à vous emmener à l'Infirmerie alors que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, » dit Sirius.

Minerva cligna des yeux. « Oh. J'ai du me tromper. Banane Bandana. »

La satanée chose s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser passer et la sorcière et le sorcier. « Je vous l'ai dit, il y a dix ans, laissez Harry vivre avec moi, » commença Sirius. « Non. Vous avez refusé. Vous avez pensé qu'il serait bien mieux avec ces foutus parents. Ouais, c'est ça ! laissez moi vous dire… »

« Sirius, calmez-vous, » Dumbledore se leva de son siège.

Harry est à l'infirmerie en ce moment, » répondit le Professeur McGonagall avant que Sirius ne puisse brailler de nouveau. « Je dois préciser qu'il a des blessures plutôt sévères. »

« Si j'étais arrivé une seconde plus tard, il serait probablement mort ! »

« Ces Moldus le faisait souffrir… » commença Minerva.

« Souffrir ? Ils tentaient plutôt de l'effacer du nombre des viv… »

« Vous serez dans doute ravi d'apprendre que le Ministère de la Magie à envoyer quelqu'un pour… euh…arranger leurs dents. »

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au visage écumant de Sirius. « Ou pas ».

Sirius ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa bouche. Dumbledore leva rapidement une main pour l'arrêter. « Ecoutez. S'il vous plaît »

Sirius semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Il y a dix ans, » commença Dumbledore quelque peu précipitamment. « Voldemort tuait James et Lily en laissant derrière lui le jeune Harry avec cette cicatrice qui signifiait à elle seule chagrin et victoire à la fois. Quand Lily s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son fils, son amour était la seule protection qu'elle pouvait encore fournir à Harry et l'amour est la plus forte des magies. Pour la préserver, nous devions confier Harry à quelqu'un qui lui était relié par le sang. Il devait rester chez eux au moins pendant 10 ans pour que la protection devienne permanente puis y retourner juste une fois par an pour qu'elle se renouvelle. »

« Une fois par an, » répéta Sirius d'une voix blanche. « Vous voulez dire qu'il va devoir y retourner ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Donc il doit y retourner pour se protéger de Voldemort, mais bon Dieu !, vous ne voyez pas que s'il y retourne, il est mort ! Ces Moldus auront sa peau ! »

« Si- »

« Je me moque de ça, Harry ne s'approchera plus jamais de ces Moldus. Je préfèrerais encore le tuer moi-même plutôt que de le laisser retourner chez les Dursley. Au moins, sa mort serait rapide et sans douleur. »

Sirius fit volte-face et sortit du bureau en direction de l'Infirmerie.

« Professeur ? » dit Minerva prudemment.

« Comme je le laissait entendre, je n'ai pas encore fini ma phrase, » dit Dumbledore. « Voulez-vous entendre la suite ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr. »

« Si quelqu'un, bien que non-relié à Harry par le sang, peut pleurer des larmes de douleur et d'amour pour Harry, sans être conscient de ce qu'il ou elle fait, le lien protecteur pourrait être en fin de compte transmis à cette personne. Quand Lily est morte, elle n'a pas eu le temps de choisir auprès de qui Harry devrait demeurer pour que la protection perdure éternellement. Elle l'a laissé entre les mains de ceux qui lui sont reliés par le sang, mais après ce que je viens d'apprendre, je doute sérieusement qu'ils aient versé des larmes d'amour pour lui. Si Sirius peut reprendre le lien inconsciemment, Harry n'aura plus besoin de retourner chez les Dursley. »

« On ne peut pas lui en parler alors, sinon il sera conscient de ce qu'il fera, » dit Minerva lentement. « Il est parti juste à temps. »

« Je ne m'étais nullement attendu à ce qu'il reste, de toute manière, » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus scintillants. « La patience n'est pas la première de ses qualités ».

Il se rassit encore une fois.

« Et espérons que cela demeurera ainsi, » dit Dumbledore. « Je crois que Sirius est capable d'endosser la protection de Harry, le temps est tout ce dont il a besoin ».

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« Malnutrition sévère, 2 côtes cassées, trois fêlées, légère commotion cérébrale, cheville tordue, coups, coupures… » Madame Pomfresh observait Sirius ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de Harry et dégager sa cicatrice.

Vêtu d'un pyjama blanc, Harry avait le torse emballé fermement dans des bandes blanches. Les petites coupures et ecchymoses avaient été guéries par Pompom, mais les plus graves étaient toujours là. Son bras et son pied minuscule étaient également bandés.

« Son pied est couvert d'ampoules, » expliqua Pompom. Elle regardait Harry tristement. « Et nous allons devoir attendre qu'il reprenne un peu de forces avant de pouvoir guérir le reste de ses blessures magiquement. »

Sirius approcha une chaise du lit, s'y laissa tomber sans y jeter un regard et prit tendrement la main droite de Harry, caressant ses doigts minuscules. « Aucun enfant ne devrait être si petit à 10 ans. »

Pompom acquiesça. « Quand il ira mieux, nous veillerons à le remplumer un peu. »

Sirius sourit. « J'ai hâte »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

« Moi? » dit Rogue, incrédule. « MOI ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Minerva. « Le professeur Dumbledore a dit 'Le professeur Severus Rogue'… OUI VOUS ! »

« Moi, aller chercher les affaires de Potter ? » ricana Rogue. « Moi, Severus- »

Minerva renifla d'un air impatient puis attrapa Rogue, tandis que de son autre main, elle jetait un peu de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre. « Numéro Quatre, Privet Drive ! »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Voilà! Deuxième chapitre! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, et que en plus j'ai pas d'excuse, vu que j'ai pas bossé mes partiels pour autant (ils sont dans une semaine et mes révisions en sont toujours au point mort…)mais je m'excuse platement, et je vais tâcher de me rattraper : un chapitre par semaine, j'y crois !

Enfin, je tenais absolument à le poster aujourd'hui celui-là, pour vous faire une sorte de cadeau inversé le jour de mes 18 ans. Merciiiiiii à tous ceux qui me lisent (et double merciiiiiii à ceux qui reviewent lol).

Petite dédicace dans la grande : ce chapitre est en l'honneur de Padmoony, mon Ordi Chéri, enfin ressuscité après un coma de trois mois. Vive Paddy et les images d'Orly qu'il contient !


	3. Compréhension

Titre: Avec le temps vient la confiance (With time comes trust)

Auteur : Snow Raine

Traductrice : Pretresse Schtroumphique

Disclaimer : Honnêtement, si Harry Potter était à moi, vous croyez vraiment que je serais en train de stresser comme une dingue parce que mes révisions n'avancent pas d'un pouce alors que les partiels, eux, se rapprochent à grands pas ?

Note : je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est possible que je reçoive autant de reviews. Surtout que croyez-moi, le meilleur de la fic de Snow Raine est encore à venir. Enfin, je vais pas me plaindre lol, je vous bénis tous !

Dédicace : à Jess, l'unique Pretresse Schtroumphique Glacée, adoratrice d'un Lapin Bleu qui aime le Réglisse Rouge lol.

**RAR** :

**Cicin **: Mici mici pour ton review, et c'est vrai que c'est ce que j'aime dans les AU, le fait d'explorer des pistes qui ne sont pas suivies dans les livres.

**Lunicorne **: Merci lol, j'adore qu'on me souhaite mon anniv mdr. Ben pour la suite, la voilà, je la poste avec un peu de retard pour cause de partiels. Mais now, c 'est fiiiiiiiniiiiiiiiii !!!!! Je suis en vacannnnnnnnnces-euh !

**4rine **: Merci merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !, moi aussi je l'avais bien aimé ce chapitre. En espréant que celui là te plaira autant !

**Johp5 :** Voilà qui me rassure pour ton pseudo lol… En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris la peine de me reviewer !

**Tetedenoeud : **Lol, merci pour ton review, et pour tout reprendre depuis le début, j'y suis pour rien, c'est l'auteur qu'il faut remercier, vu que c'est une traduction, comme tu t'en aperçu lol ! E oui, Rémus apparaîtra dans 2 ou 3 chapitres (ma mémoire flanche lol…)

**Shadow **: Lol, ben merci de ta patience alors… Maintenant, je suis en vacances, alors ça devrait aller plus vite (enfin, n'exagérons rien, g quand même 2 autres trad en marche, 4ou 5 suites de fic à écrire lol). Mais de toute manière, j'aime pas les griffures non plus, na !

**Cerulane **: Et vi, c'est à Minerva et Sev' de jouer ce coup-ci… Mais bon, ils se déchaînent pas exactement, si on va par là… par contre lol, ils s'énerveront un peu (beaucoup !) plus dans pas trop longtemps lol…Les Dursleys vont souffrir… MWAHAHA !!!

**Lyly **: Mais si, mais si ! Je veux aller au bout de cette fic, et je le ferait, naaaaaa ! Nan mais alors ! J'ai une volonté de fer pour tout ce qui n'est pas révisions de partiels… et rangeage de chambre… et repassage… et … euh… bon d'accord !

**P'tite puce **: Oul ! On se calme fougueuse damoiselle ! SiriChou d'amour et Titnharry ne vivent pas encore ensemble ! M'enfin, c'est pas trop mal non plus ce qui lui arrive à ce brave Harry, tu vas voir !

**Kalya **: Loooool, et merci à toi pour ce ptit review doublé d'un 'joyeux anniversaire' entraînant lol !

**Gizmo **: Mdr, ton pseudo plairait à ma co-écriteuse LoupyChoute ! Ben écoute, la fic n'est pas de moi, mais ça me touche quand même lol. Et là encore, oui, Rémus apparaît bientôt !

**Kloona **: Merci pour tes encouragements lol, j'en ai bien besoin ! C'est vrai que je trouve ça émouvant moi aussi… Et le mieux c'est que dans la suite, Severus lui-même arrive à m'émouvoir, et sans sortir de son personnage en plus !

**Nfertiti **: mais oui, lol, je continue !!!!!

**Oceane Potter **: Loooool, j'adore ton review ! pas de problème, voilà la suite… Et pour ce qui est des Dursleys, moi aussi j'aime les voir souffrir lol. Mais attention, ils n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot….

**Alinemcb54 **: Merci lol, c'est ce que je dis à l'auteur tous les matins (ou presque lol)… je trouve ça super émouvant aussi !

**Kritari **: Merci tout plein lol, et voilà la suite !

**MissPotter95 **: Lol, voilà la suite, mais une question reste en suspens : pourquoi 95 ?????

**(3)- Compréhension**

Sirius s'était endormi aux alentours de minuit. A ce moment là, Harry n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre mouvement. Vers trois heures du matin, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. La pièce n'était pas encore en place et il dut cligner des paupières quelque fois avant qu'elle ne le soit. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir très net mais c'était comme ça depuis que Dudley avait cassé ses lunettes un mois auparavant.

La douleur ne semblait plus aussi intense. C'était juste un mal diffus et Harry était content que tout cela ne le fasse plus autant souffrir. Il leva ses mains pour se frotter les yeux mais la droite semblait être retenue par quelque chose. Il se tourna vers la droite pour essayer de voir ce qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Quelque chose de chevelu…

Tremblant, Harry tira d'un coup sec pour dégager sa main droite, la chose chevelue remua brusquement et il se retrouva face-à-face avec un homme aux cheveux en bataille. Harry laissa échapper un cri et se recula.

« Chhh, Harry, c'est bon, tu es en sécurité ici. » L'homme tenait toujours son index. Harry tira et le dégagea.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis ton parrain, Sirius, » répondit-il. Il se leva lentement et s'assit au bord du lit, inclinant le matelas légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas de parrain. »

« Maintenant tu en as un, » dit Sirius fermement.

« Où sont la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon ? » demanda Harry. Ses pieds bandés se balançaient au bord du lit, il était prêt à s'enfuir.

« Tu ne les reverras plus jamais, » dit Sirius, la mine sombre.

Harry éclata en sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce que… Harry ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Chhh, bébé, » Sirius tendit les bras pour attraper Harry, mais encore une fois, Harry l'évita et se précipita hors du lit mais atterrit avec bruit sourd, tout emmêlé dans les draps qu'il était.

« Harry ! » Sirius bondit et prit dans ses bras le petit tas sanglotant. Harry continuait de pleurer. « Je n-ne veux pas al-aller à l'orphelinat. »

« Harry, tout va bien, ce n'est pas un orphelinat ici. Tu es mon filleul, et je vais prendre soin de toi, à partir de cet instant et pour l'éternité, » dit Sirius en berçant Harry.

Harry ouvrit un œil. « Filleul ? »

« Oui, filleul. »

« Je – J'aime ce rêve. »

Sirius l'observait, perplexe. Harry se blottissait dans ses bras, ses mains minuscules agrippaient son t-shirt, effrayé que Sirius puisse le quitter. Le changement d'humeur d'Harry était vraiment quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être vu. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Bon sang, Dieu merci, Harry n'essayait plus de s'éloigner de lui. Il se cala confortablement dans sa chaise, trouva une position agréable puis, gentiment, rapprocha encore Harry de sa poitrine. Arrangeant les draps pour qu'ils recouvrent correctement le petit corps, il posa sa main dans le dos d'Harry et le regarda dormir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les Dursleys étaient alignés sur le canapé du salon, essayant de reconstituer les évènements de la matinée. Comme la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents Magiques avait compris qu'ils connaissaient l'existence du monde sorcier, ils ne s'étaient pas donnés la peine de modifier leur mémoire.

« Est-ce que le _parrain _de cet ingrat est vraiment venu ? » dit finalement Pétunia.

« Est-ce que mes dents ont réellement grossi jusqu'à toucher le sol ? » demanda Dudley.

« Oh, mon chéri, » Pétunia passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils enveloppé et l'attira à elle.

« Si ces monstres osent pénétrer encore une fois dans ma maison… » commença Vernon rageusement.

Une explosion sourde retentit dans la cheminée, semblant secouer la maison.

« Dieu tout puissant ! » cria Pétunia.

« MAMAN ! » gémit Dudley.

« Vous feriez quoi ? » demanda la femme, aussi froidement qu'elle émergea de la cheminée.

Un homme se tenait derrière elle, des longs cheveux gras et huileux. « Vous ne nettoyez jamais votre cheminée ? »

« Harry le faisa… » commença Dudley.

« Chuuut ! » dit Pétunia. « Ne leur parle pas ! »

« Harry, hein ? » la femme affichait un air encore plus glacial que précédemment.

« Comment osez-vous revenir une troisième fois ici ? » éructa Vernon « Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? Que les monstres que vous êtes peuvent aller et venir ici comme ils veulent ? Je vous ordonne de vous barrer d'ici rapidement ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » répondit l'homme. « Je ne souhaite rien d'autre. »

« Severus ! » dit la femme d'un ton cassant.

Severus roula des yeux. « Où sont les affaires de Potter ? »

« H ! » cria Vernon. « On voudrait récupérer ses affaires maintenant ? Jamais je… »

« Peu importe, je les trouverais toute seule, » l'interrompit la femme. « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter ce porc. »

« Puis-je vous attendre ici ? » proposa ironiquement Severus. Minerva lui jeta un regard mauvais mais se dirigea vers le placard.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Farfouiller dans les jouets et les affaires du fils Potter était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il fronça les sourcils. Les Moldus le fixaient avec insistance, Vernon, bouche bée, ressemblait à un poisson.

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » dit brutalement Severus.

« C'est quoi _mon _problème ? » bredouilla Vernon. « Des monstres dans votre genre pénètrent dans ma maison, dévastent ma cheminée, où est-ce que vous croyez être ? Vous vous imaginez que vous pouvez aller et venir ici à votre guise ? »

« Oui, ça vous l'avez déjà dit, » l'interrompit Severus. « Et comment des monstres ? Faites attention à ce que vous dites ! »

« Où sont les affaires de Harry ? » dit Minerva en passant la tête dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par les affaires de Harry ? » aboya Vernon. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un d'assez aisé pour vouloir mettre des jouets coûteux à la disposition de ce garçon ? Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'on l'aie laissé rester ici. Gratuitement ! »

« Et bien, vous avez certainement l'air assez aisés pour, » fit remarquer Severus en lorgnant les vêtements et la figure replète de Dudley.

« Et vous avez certainement retourné la situation à votre avantage en tout cas, bien plus que vous ne l'auriez dû, » dit Minerva d'un ton glacial. « Vous entendrez sans aucun doute parler de nous dès que Harry se réveillera et portera officiellement plainte contre vous. »

« Excusez-moi… » dit Pétunia sur un ton strident.

Mais les deux 'monstres' étaient déjà repartis dans la cheminée, provoquant l'apparition de nuages de fumée noire. Intentionnellement. Puis on entendit à travers le mur un :

« _Tarantallegra ! »_ Puis un hypocrite : « Oops, désolée. »

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bon, où sont ses affaires alors? » demanda Severus tandis qu'ils cheminaient dans les couloirs.

« Vous n'avez pas écout ? » lui jeta Minerva.

« Allez, il y avait au moins un coffre à jouets, non ? » dit Severus.

Minerva se retourna. « Vous n'êtes pas encore allé à l'Infirmerie pour voir Harry, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non, et je n'en ai aucune envie ! »

« Si vous l'aviez fait, vous ne vous étonneriez pas tant du fait qu'il n'ait pas d'affaires à lui. » Minerva disparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le laissant seul dans le couloir.

Severus affichait un air pensif. « Ok, juste un coup d'œil pour voir qu'est-ce que c'est que ces salades. ». Dans un bruissement théâtral de robes, pour lequel il s'était secrètement entraîné, il se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sentir le faible soulèvement de respiration de la poitrine de Harry semblait lui procurer un soulagement apaisant. Sa main monta jusqu'à la nuque de Harry pour ébouriffer doucement l'ébène des cheveux soyeux. La main droite de Harry reposait sur sa poitrine, s'agrippant légèrement à son t-shirt. Sirius baissa les yeux pour observer à quel point l'enfant endormi ressemblait à un chérubin, puis se leva lentement et déposa Harry sur le lit, aussi doucement et gentiment que possible, avant de se dégager de la légère poigne sur son t-shirt.

Harry remua.

« Chhhh. Dors, » dit doucement Sirius en remontant ses couvertures. Pour la première fois, Rogue voyait clairement les bandages, les blessures et les coupures sur le corps du trop jeune garçon. Il relâcha soudainement la respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

« Ces Moldus lui ont réellement infligé cela ? »

Sirius vit brusquement volte-face. « Baisse d'un ton ! Tu vas le réveiller ! »

Trop tard. Harry ouvrit des yeux encore pleins de sommeil et considéra les deux hommes avec une surprise et une méfiance évidente.

« B'soir, Harry ! » dit gaiement Sirius. Il tendit les bras mais Harry les évita à nouveau.

« Le rêve n'a pas duré très longtemps, » répondit-il.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve mon ange, » lui dit Sirius. « C'est la réalité. »

« La réalit ? »

Harry glissa une nouvelle fois hors du lit, chancelant sur ses pieds bandés. Il s'agrippait à la monture du lit pour se tenir debout.

« Viens là, » dit Sirius en s'approchant de Harry, puis s'agenouillant devant lui afin d'être encore plus près. « Tu es en sécurité. Avec moi. »

Harry le repoussa légèrement pour tenter de se dégager de son étreinte. « Laissez moi m'en aller ! »

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » demanda Sirius en décidant d'ignorer les vaines tentatives d'Harry.

Sans attendre la réponse, il prit le garçon récalcitrant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les cuisines sans jeter un seul regard à Rogue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Val ! Je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais qu'y puis-je, ô Roi Babar ? C'est Snow Raine qui décide du découpage des chapitres, pas votre humble servitatrice (oui, j'aime les néologismes bizarres !).

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et que vous saurez attendre le premier chapitre, qui arrivera normalement dans une semaine, comme prévu. (Ah ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai tenu mes délais !!!)


	4. Chante pour moi

Titre: Avec le temps vient la confiance (With time comes trust)

Auteur : Snow Raine

Traductrice : Pretresse Schtroumphique

Disclaimer : HP est la propriété de JKR comme chacun sait. Quant au reste, je vais le mettre en gras pour que cela se voit bien : **JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE !!!** Dans quelques reviews, on me félicite d'avoir fait faire ça à tel ou tel personnage, ou d'être trop tendre avec les Dursleys, mais je n'y suis pour rien (et croyez-moi, ça me désole de ne pas être capable d'écrire une vraie fic par moi-même, mais c'est comme ça.)

Dédicace : à Jess, l'unique Pretresse Schtroumphique Glacée, adoratrice d'un Lapin Bleu qui aime le Réglisse Rouge.

**RAR : **

**Tetedenoeud : **Mais de rien, ô grand reviewer lol. Pour la rapidité, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, et je suis même un peu en avance, alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore !

**Nfretiti : **Exact lol, Rogue va finir par craquer, mais ça n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre… Je suis désolée pour toi, mais tu vas être obligée de lire la suite si tu veux voir ça lol.

**Kloona :** Oula lol, le lendemain, peut-être pas quand même, mais j'ai fait moins d'une semaine, lol, jsui fière de moi ! Ben pour Harry et Sirius, les Dursley, etc. je répète : je ne suis que la traductrice, donc c'est pas grâce à moi si cette histoire est si belle… (je snirfle un peu quand même sur ce coup là). Euh… par contre, c'est quoi « servilo » au juste ?

**Alinemcb54 :** Ben merci lol, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette fic (surtout ce chapitre lol), et ça m'embête sacrément de pas l'avoir écrite moi-même, mais je crois que je ne suis pas si douée que ça pour écrire.

**Lyly :** Lol je ne sais plus exactement, mais je crois que Snow Raine a fait 12 chapitres (la fic est terminée en anglais), et elle vient de commencer une suite, que j'ai l'autorisation de traduire si je m'en sens le courage (et si je continue à avoir autant de reviews que ça, je crois que le courage ne va pas être trop dur à trouver !)

**Cérulane :** Lol, je n'y suis pour rien si les Dursley n'ont pas plus souffert, c'est Snow Raine qu'il faudrait engueuler. Cela dit, je pense qu'elle a eu raison, je crois que ça n'aurait pas été cohérent de bombarder ces affreux de sortilèges Doloris(du moins à ce stade de l'histoire), m'enfin ce n'est que mon point de vue.

**Mayreendalmrin, the Dark Queen : **Lol, ce fut bref, mais intense. Merci !

**Sirie-stefie :** Lol, merci, je fais de mon mieux. Et c'est vrai que Sirius et Harry sont trop mimi… Quoique personnellement je préfère Sirius mais bon lol, je dois avouer que les réactions sont décrites avec une justesse impressionnante.

**MissPotter95 :** Lol, je te comprends pour les coups de folie, c'est une truc qui m'arrive assez fréquemment aussi. Sinon, je suis contente que quelqu'un soit d'accord avec moi pour une fois lol : vive moi ! MDR.

**4rine :** Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus long, alors j'espère qu'il te plaira encore plus lol !

**Skyblack4 :** Lol, c'est vrai qu'il est tout mimi le nHarry !Du moins je le préfère dans cette fic à dans le tome 5 (je ne poursuis pas sur ce chemin, je risque de m'énerver sinon lol). Quant aux Dursley, c'est vrai que leur vocabulaire est assez limité, mais que veux-tu !

**Shadow :** Lol, c'est vrai qu'il est tout tendre Sirius, j'aime bien moi. Quant à Harry, il a 10 ans pour le moment, et il va fêter ses 11 ans dans un prochain chapitre.

**Ptite ame égarée :** Lol, la suite sur un plateau pour Mam'selle !

**Herm021 :** Ben snif lol, ça n'est pas mafic en fait, c'est juste une traduction de la génialissime Snow Raine. Quant à Harry et Sev'… et ben leurs relations ne vont pas être exactement celles que l'on peut imaginer…

**Kritari :** Ki ça moi ??? Une traductrice du tonnerre ? Ouah lol, je suis contente là exécute petite danse de joie devant son ordinateur

**Tatiana Black :** Lol, je voulais le texte intégral moi !!! Ben pour l'AU, c'est vrai que je le trouve très cohérent dans son genre celui-ci, alors peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il te plaît quand même.

_Avant de commencer_, j'espère que vous excuserez les multiples notes que j'ai mises à la fin du chapitre, mais certains passages étaient vraiment difficiles à traduire.

**(4) – Chante pour moi.**

Harry avait l'air effrayé, presque désespéré quand Sirius l'assit sur un des bancs de la Grande Salle. Après un court détour par les cuisines pour demander de la nourriture, celui-ci l'avait emmené dans une pièce gigantesque qu'il appelait comme cela, la Grande Salle.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme et deux autres hommes les avaient rejoints, et Harry avait reconnu en l'un des deux hommes celui qui l'avait réveillé.

« Comment vas-tu ? » La femme s'inclina vers la table pour attraper son regard. « Je suis Minerva McGonagall. »

Harry évita de la regarder, gardant les yeux baissés sur ses genoux à la place.

« Je suis Albus Dumbledore, » dit quelqu'un d'autre. Harry refusait toujours de lever les yeux. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

Harry souhaitait ardemment que toutes ces personnes arrêtent de lui parler, mais Sirius lui passa une main sous le menton et lui fit gentiment lever la tête. « N'aie pas peur, tout va bien, » dit-il, en souriant.

« Ah ! » dit Dumbledore en battant des mains. « Voilà la nourriture qui arrive ! Alors, on attaque, non ? »

Harry regardait la table, un air de pure fascination sur le visage. Des assiettes et des assiettes remplies de nourriture, des coupes et des pichets envahissant le moindre centimètre carré de bois. Un large plat de poulet trônait au centre de tout cela et l'ensemble faisait flotter des nuages de vapeur odorante dans l'air. L'arôme que cela dégageait était à couper le souffle. Harry n'avait jamais mangé de telles choses auparavant. Les Dursleys ne l'avaient nourri qu' au pain et à l'eau durant 10 ans.

« Est-ce que tu veux un peu de dinde ? » lui proposa Sirius.

Harry hésita. Un an auparavant, la tante Pétunia l'avait giflé quand il avait essayé de manger une frite que Dudley avait laissée de côté sur une assiette qu'il allait laver. Il secoua la tête, bien qu'il rêva d'y planter ne serait-ce qu'une dent.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ? Sers-toi. »

Harry secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, un peu effrayé. Il ne voulait pas être battu à nouveau. Pas alors qu'il avait déjà mal partout il était sûr qu'il se casserait en morceaux si jamais il recevait un nouveau coup. Ils avaient tous arrêté de manger, et le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Même Rogue avait l'air un peu surpris.

« Harry ? »

« S'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas, » murmura Harry.

« Ne faites pas quoi ? » demanda Minerva, perplexe.

« Ne le faites pas, » répondit Harry d'un air lamentable. « Je ne mangerai pas, ne le faites pas s'il vous plaît. »

« Mais nous voulons que tu manges ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Harry leva la tête, la peur assombrissant ses beaux yeux émeraude. « Est-ce que vous me frapperez si je le fais ? »

Ils se figèrent tous.

Sirius se passa une main sur le front. Satanés Moldus. « Harry, je ne te frapperai jamais. Je veux, non, j'ai besoin que tu manges, tu es bien trop maigre pour quelqu'un de ton âge ! Tu as ma parole, je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser de quelque façon que ce soit. »

Harry leva ses yeux inondés de larmes vers lui. « Vraiment ? »

« Je le jure sur ma vie. »

« Vous ne me battrez jamais ? » murmura-t-il.

« Jamais. »

Quelque chose comme de la confiance sembla briller pour un moment dans les yeux de Harry. « D'accord. »

Sirius se sentit soudain soulagé. « Est-ce que l'on peut continuer notre dîner alors ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » dit Minerva d'un ton brusque, en sortant de son état de choc.

Sirius déposa une généreuse portion de patates dans l'assiette de Harry. « Allez, mange ! »

Harry avait l'air incertain mais avec sa fourchette, il leva un morceau de pomme de terre, regarda Sirius en quête d'une lueur désapprobatrice dans ses yeux, et n'en trouvant pas, croqua un petit morceau. Il regarda à nouveau Sirius.

Sirius lui répondit en enfournant une patate entière, puis se tourna vers Harry d'un air triomphant. Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

« De la tarte à la citrouille ? » dit Dumbledore en en déposant une large part sur l'assiette de Harry.

« Des rognons ? » Minerva en mit une énorme quantité sur l'assiette de Harry.

Harry essaya de protester mais Sirius lui désigna sa fourchette.

« Tu devrais te servir de fourchette avant qu'elle ne soit ensevelie là-dessous, » dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry tira faiblement sur sa fourchette et fit glisser un morceau de pomme de terre sur la table. Sachant immédiatement sa fourchette, Harry se tourna vers Sirius, les yeux emplis de peur, se soulevant légèrement de son siège pour pouvoir lui échapper.

« Non, tout va bien, Harry, tout va bien, » dit Sirius en lâchant lui aussi ses couverts.

Harry le regarda, extrêmement méfiant. Le cœur de Sirius se serra.

« Regarde, » dit-il soudainement. Il souleva sa tarte à la crème et l'écrasa sur la table. « Tu vois ? Tout va bien ! Ce que j'ai fait est bien plus grave que ce que tu as fait! ». Il se pencha, attrapa le bout de patate tombé, le mit dans sa bouche, le mâcha et l'avala. « Et voil ! Plus de problème ! » (1)

Severus grogna dans son poulet.

« Plus de problème, » répéta Harry lentement.

« Plus de problème ! » dit Dumbledore joyeusement. Il jeta sa tarte à la citrouille dans la soupière la plus proche. « Plus de problème ! »

La soupe éclaboussa copieusement les robes de McGonagall. « Directeur ! » Elle planta sa fourchette dans la dinde et tenta de nettoyer ses robes.

« Plus de problème ! » dit Sirius, rayonnant. Il souleva son verre de jus de citrouille et le renversa sur le plat d'asperges.

« Exactement ! » Dumbledore sourit, écrasa un bout de tarte avec sa cuillère, puis regarda Rogue plein d'espoir.

« Plus de problème ! » murmura celui-ci, sans conviction. Levant les yeux, il vit Sirius et Dumbledore qui le fixaient. « Oh, d'accord, plus de problème ! » Il envoya valser un pichet entier de jus de citrouille qui se répandit sur une assiette pleine de toast et de confiture.

Harry eut un petit rire.

« C'est ça ! » dit Sirius avec un plaisir évident. « On y est ! Mangeons maintenant ! »

« Et ça continue, » murmura Rogue.

McGonagall repêcha la tarte à la citrouille de Dumbledore dans la soupe. « Je me demande quel goût ça a… »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment mon parrain ? »

Sirius tira une chaise à côté de la fenêtre de l'Infirmerie. Harry était niché dans ses bras, toujours vêtu du pyjama blanc. Ils s'assirent tous les deux en silence, ne faisant que regarder la lune qui s'élevait dans le ciel à moitié bouché par des nuages noirs.

« Oui, je le suis vraiment, » répondit Sirius.

« Tu resteras avec moi et tu ne m'enverras plus jamais chez les Dursleys ? » (2)

« Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, tu n'auras jamais plus besoin de mettre un seul pied dans leur maison. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me chercher plus tôt ? »

« C'est compliqué, Harry, mais crois-moi, j'ai essayé. »

Harry se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son parrain, fermant les yeux. « J'ai ce sentiment étrange. »

« Quel sentiment ? » demanda Sirius en prenant une des mains de Harry, admirant les doigts minuscules.

« Comme si je te faisais confiance. »

« C'est bien Harry. »

« Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un avant. »

La gorge de Sirius était sèche. « Harry… »

« Ne me quitte pas. »

« Jamais, » Sirius réussit enfin à dire un mot. « Je t'aime, rayon de soleil. »

Harry hésita. « J-je ne peux pas dire pareil. »

« C'est bon.» dit doucement Sirius. « C'est bon. Laisse faire le temps, Harry."

« Tante Pétunia chantait toujours une chanson à Dudley pour qu'il s'endorme. Je l'écoutais souvent, et puis j'imaginais sa voix quand j'allais me coucher. Est-ce que les mamans chantent toujours des chansons à leurs enfants pour les endormir ? Est-ce que tout le monde a une maman ? »

« Oui, Harry. Tout le monde a une maman, » Sirius pouvait sentir des larmes emplirent ses yeux, ainsi qu'une vague de colère montante à l'égard des Dursley.

« Alors, où est la mienne ? Je veux dire, où est-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie ? »

Sirius posa sa main sur la tête de Harry. « Elle est quelque part, loin, loin. Quelque part où il n'y a que des champs de fleurs à perte de vue, et où tout le monde est heureux. Elle chante pour toi aussi, là haut dans le ciel. C'est juste que tu ne peux pas l'entendre. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a un nom ? »

« Lily. Un lys dans les jardins du ciel. » (3)

« C'est un joli nom… »

« Hé, petit, » Sirius décida un changement de conversation brutal. Il n'était pas encore prêt à tout dire à Harry. Il y avait tellement à dire. Tellement de chagrin, tellement de douleur, tellement à comprendre à propos de ce monde magique. Et il doutait fortement que les Dursley aient jamais abordé ce sujet. Bon sang, il allait devoir réfléchir à tout ça et s'y préparer. « Les parrains peuvent chanter aussi. Tu veux entendre ? »

Harry rigola. « Ils peuvent ? »

Quand Sirius se mit à chanter doucement une berceuse, Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux et tandis que sa respiration s'apaisait, Sirius comprit que les prochains jours allaient être cruciaux pour la construction de leur relation. Soit la petite confiance que Harry lui avait manifestée allait grandir, soit elle allait se disloquer à jamais. Et Sirius ferait tout pour qu'elle n'échoue pas. Il ferait tout pour qu'un jour, Harry ait une totale confiance en lui, et qu'il puisse lui dire « Je t'aime aussi » avec assurance. Il vivrait une vie normale après ces 10 ans, et il grandirait avec lui pour devenir un garçon merveilleux. Il allait être le père et la mère qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu.

Il tint Harry contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit endormi, et c'est une Pompom désapprobatrice mais souriante qui prit Harry de ses bras pour le mettre au lit, avant de métamorphoser la chaise en osier sur laquelle Sirius s'était endormi en un confortable canapé en cuir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notes : (1) : Ce 'plus de problème' m'a donné beaucoup de mal : en anglais, c'était 'No mess', ce qui veut dire littéralement 'Pas de désordre', mais personne ne dirait ça en français, donc je me suis creusé les méninges, mais au final, c'est ma Loupiotte (ce surnom te va à merveille pour l'occasion !) qui m'a proposé 'Plus de problème', et j'ai choisi ça. Donc, merci à elle, et si vous avez d'autres propositions, dites-les-moi, j'updaterai peut-être.

(2) : Alors là, c'est juste que c'est le moment où j'ai décidé de faire passer Harry du vouvoiement au tutoiement envers Sirius (comme vous le savez sans doute, il n'y a pas de différence en anglais). Donc là encore j'ai besoin de votre avis : est-ce que c'était le bon moment ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

(3) 'Lily' veut dire 'Lys' en anglais

Vala, cette fois-ci, j'ai même publié un peu plus rapidement que prévu, mais c'est sans doute parce que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce chapitre. J'adore la scène dans la Grande Salle, je me marre à chaque fois que je l'imagine, et quand à la fin, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en la traduisant.


	5. Professeur Black

Titre: Avec le temps vient la confiance (With time comes trust)

Auteur : Snow Raine

Traductrice : Pretresse Schtroumphique

Disclaimer : HP est la propriété de JKR comme chacun sait. Quant au reste, je vais le mettre en gras pour que cela se voit bien : **JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE !!!** Dans quelques reviews, on me félicite d'avoir fait faire ça à tel ou tel personnage, ou d'être trop tendre avec les Dursleys, mais je n'y suis pour rien (et croyez-moi, ça me désole de ne pas être capable d'écrire une vraie fic par moi-même, mais c'est comme ça.)

Dédicace : à Jess, l'unique Pretresse Schtroumphique Glacée, adoratrice d'un Lapin Bleu qui aime le Réglisse Rouge.

Note : Vous savez quoi (et je le dis sans cynisme, et sans rire du tout) : je ne connais rien de plus déprimant qu'être en vacances quand personne ne l'est.

RAR :

**Nfertiti** : Et vi lol, c'est mimi tout plein… Dommage que ça le reste pas …Gniâââââhâââârk ! (Oups petit craquage lol)

**Tetedenoeud** : Lol, c'est clair que le chapitre 4 était très émouvant… Ben si tu le dis, je vais arrêter de m'en faire lol… Nan, d'ailleurs, je trouve que ce chapitre (le 5) est pas super niveau traduction. J'étais pas trop motivée pour m'y mettre non plus, mais bon… En tout cas, merci de me reviewer à chaque fois, ça me donne du courage !

**Onarluca** : Ben j'espère que les chapitres suivants t'ont autant plus que le premier, en tout cas mille mercis pour ton review !

(…)

Ah vi lol, apparemment, le deuxième chapitre t'a plu aussi lol.

(…)

Encore toi ???? Mdr, c'est vrai que c'est super mimi par certains côtés lol. Tant mieux si t'es accro !

(…)

Looool, et vi, le chapitre 4 était à mon avis le plus chargé en émotion pour le moment. Ben je poste normalement une fois par semaine (le samedi le plus souvent), même si là je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière parce que j'étais occupée. Et merci de m'avoir reviewé tous les chapitres lol !

**Tatiana Black** : Lol, j'adore ce verbe « avader »… Quoique j'utilise plus « avadakedavrer », mais bon mdr. Apparemment, le chapitre précédent a mis la larme à l'œil de pas mal de monde… Trop cool lol !

**Johp5** : Vi moi aussi j'ai adoré la scène de la Grande Salle, elle est à mourir de rire !

**Mel360** : Ben voilà la suite lol, mais je te préviens, ce chapitre n'est pas aussi émouvant que le précédent.

**Skyblack4** : Alooors. Pour ce qui est de l'auteur, elle ne risque pas d'abandonné, vu qu'elle a déjà fini cette fic, par contre elle a commencé une suite que j'ai l'autorisation de traduire, alors je verrais si je motivée quand j'aurais fini celle-là. Ensuite, je me suis longtemps demandé pour le tutoiement, mais tu me rassures là, c'est chouette lol. Et pour ce qui est de laisser Sirius tuer les Dursleys, je pense que l'auteur a bien fait. Rappelle-toi déjà ce que dit Harry à Sirius dans le 3 à propos de Pettigrow : « mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis deviennent des meurtriers à cause de lui. ». Je crois que le raisonnement est un peu le même. Et s'il faut encore ajouter quelque chose, je citerai Gandalf dans le SDA (oui je sais j'ai des pures références lol) : « Il y a bien des vivants qui mériteraient la mort, et des morts qui mériterait la vie. Pouvez-vous la leur rendre ? Non, alors ne soyez pas trop prompt à dispenser mort et vie. ». Valaaaa. Cela dit, merci quand même lol.

**Kloona **: Looool, et ben vi, je ne suis que la traductrice, mais pas grave. Sinon pour Servilo, j'avais pas tilté. Je me rappelle qu'en anglais il l'appelle « Snivellus », mais je n'ai fait que survoler la traduction française, donc c'est possible que ça m'aie échappé. Merci en tout cas.

**Cérulane** : Oui en effet, je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter le Doloris sur les Dursleys, quoique sur le fond, je sois tout à fait dac avec toi :ils le méritent. Mais bon, j'arrête d'argumenter sur ce sujet lol, et je te laisse lire la suite.

**Alinemcb54** : Lol, merci, mais je crois pas que je suis sois faite pour écrire moi-même. Disons que c'est pas tant la manière dont j'écris que ce que j'écris : j'ai du mal à développer mon récit, ce qui fait que je raconte tout trop vite. M'enfin, c'est bien pour ça que je me mets aux traductions lol !

**Sybel** : Lol, merci de tenter d'expliquer le mystère du nombre de reviews avec moi. C'est vrai que je pense que les fics avec enfance difficile plaisent bien en ce moment. Je me demande si je vais pas essayer de faire un sondage anonyme pour savoir combien de reviewers ont eu le même genre d'enfance que Harry. Enfin, pour ce qui est des détails croustillants lol, Rémus ne va pas jouer un si grand rôle que ça, mais il sera bel et bien présent. Pour ce qui est de Severus en babysitter, je te renvoie à la fin de ce chapitre looool… Et pour ce qui est de la traduction, ben fo dire que j'en ai tellement lu des traductions, que je peux bien rendre la monnaie ce coup-ci lol.

**4rine** : lol, j'adore ce mot 'cute', et c'est vrai que c'est exactement comme ça que j'aurais décrit le dernier chapitre… Mici en tout cas !

**Geneviève Black** : Mdr, moi aussi je visualise très bien Severus en train de grommeler la fameuse phrase, avec à cpoté de lui Minerva recouverte de soupe et Sirius rayonnant lol ! Ensuite, j'ai un coup de gueule à passer lol : BIEN SUR QUE TU N'AS PAS ETE TROP LONGUE !!!! Sache qu'un review n'est jamais trop long, c'est une chose sur laquelle tous les auteurs doivent être d'accord lol. C'est sûr qu'un 'j'adore' ça fait plaisir, mais c'est encore mieux quand le reviewer prend la peine de développer un peu, alors merci ! Et n'hésite pas recommencer lol.

**MissPotter95** : Mdr, merci de me rassurer pour le tutoiement, j'étais vraiment pas sûre de moi. Et vi, on le redit encore une fois « vive moi ! » et « vive toi ! » parce que j'adore tes reviews lol !

**Kritari** : Mmmm, est-ce que je pourrais pas dire plutôt que je suis une traductrice de l'éclair ? Je trouve ça plus classe lol. Hum. Bon, ok, c'était pas drôle, mais tant pis ! Et merci à toi aussi de me rassurer pour le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement !

**Pitite âme égarée** : Ben pour te dire la vérité, ce qui me motive pour continuer, c'est les reviews que je reçois. Je pense pas que j'aurais traduit toute la fic si personne ne m'avait encourage lol, parce que mine de rien, ça prend du temps ! Encore merci pour tes reviews !

**Lisandra** : Oul !!! A vos ordres chef, voilà la suite mdr !

**Lyly** : lol, je crois que la scène du repas restera culte pour moi en effet. Merci pour ton review en tout cas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(5) – Professeur Black**

« Est-ce que tu n'as jamais souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose de … spécial ? Quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pourrait faire ? » demanda Sirius.

Assis dans l'herbe épaisse près de la fontaine, auréolé de doux rayons de soleil qui l'enveloppaient dans une chaleur dorée, Sirius avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Si. »

« Oui ? »

« Parfois, quand j'étais trop fatigué, et que la tante Pétunia voulait que toutes les assiettes soient lavées et rangées dans le placard avant le souper, elles s'empilaient toutes seules en quelque sorte, » Harry prit soudainement une teinte rouge vif. « Mais certaines d'entre elles se brisaient pendant le mouvement. »

« En fait, peut-être beaucoup, »ajouta-t-il précipitamment quelques instants plus tard. « Tout le monde ne peut pas faire ça, si ? Je veux dire, Dudley perdait presque connaissance quand ça arrivait. »

Sirius fut sous le choc pendant un moment. Il savait que Harry allait un jour faire ces tours involontaires, après tout ça n'était pas vraiment étonnant si l'on considérait que ces parents avaient été des sorciers extrêmement puissants, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment envisagé, il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. « C'est … vraiment très bien, Harry. »

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule. Sa tante s'étant mise dans une colère effrayante, il doutait que cela fut bon, et en plus, l'oncle Vernon l'avait traité de monstre et lui avait crié dessus pendant vraiment longtemps.

« Quand tu auras appris à les contrôler, les assiettes ne se briseront plus dans leur mouvement, » ajouta Sirius, déformant un peu la vérité en laissant de côté la distinction entre magie avec et sans baguette. C'était quelque chose de trop compliqué à expliquer pour lui. Il le tenterait un autre jour : un pas après l'autre.

« appris ? »

« Oui Harry, apprendre, » répondit Sirius. « Tu vois cette école ? » Il fit un geste vers le bâtiment derrière lui. « c'est là que tu apprendras. »

« des choses monstrueuses ? » demanda Harry, innocent.

« Non, pas des choses monstrueuses, » dit Sirius le visage fermé. « Tu n'es pas un monstre, nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Nous sommes bénis par le don de la Magie. »

« Le don de la Magie, » répéta Harry. Il fit une petite grimace. « Ca sonne bien. »

« C'est bien, » dit Sirius en faisant à son tour une petite mimique. « c'est ici que j'ai appris à contrôler le mien et c'est ici que j'ai construit ma connaissance. Et toi aussi, Harry, tu vas apprendre. »

« Faire faire des choses toutes seules ? »

« Et bien plus encore, » confirma Sirius. « Beaucoup plus. »

« Ca devrait être amusant ! »

« Oh ça l'est, » dit Sirius en souriant. « Crois-moi. »

« Est-ce que tu étais ami avec ma maman ? » demanda Harry.

« On était de très bons amis » répondit Sirius. « Et avec ton père, James, aussi. Nous étions tout le temps ensemble. Cette école a accueilli tes parents, moi, Dumbledore, Minerva, Rogue, et bien d'autres sorciers et sorcières très puissants. »

Harry eut un regard lointain, accompagné d'une pointe d'impatience. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, » dit Sirius. Il tendit la main vers Harry. « Harry James Potter, est-ce que vous voulez faire vos premiers pas dans mon monde, dans le monde de vos parents, dans le monde de la réalité magique ? »

Harry n'eut aucune hésitation quand il tendit sa main et la glissa dans celle, plus grande, de Sirius.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius était parti prendre un bain après avoir dit fermement à Harry de ne pas trop s'éloigner de l'Infirmerie. Harry avait acquiescé mais une fois que Sirius eut disparu, il ne put s'empêché de sortir et de se diriger vers une des proches fenêtres pour jeter un coup d'œil et découvrir une vue différente.

« Je crois que vous êtes ici illégalement ? »

Harry se retourna pour voir le Professeur Rogue debout derrière lui, une lueur froide dans les yeux, un peu comme celle de l'Oncle Vernon. Il frissonna légèrement en y repensant. Rogue remarqua le frisson. « Il ne fait pas si froid. »

« Non, » dit Harry. Il se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si fascinant dans la vue de Poudlard ? » renifla Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? » demanda Harry sans répondre, regardant toujours pas la fenêtre.

Rogue, pris par surprise, n'eut pas le temps de penser à une réponse mordante qu'il avait déjà répondu automatiquement, « la Forêt Interdite. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'appelle comme ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle est interdite, voilà pourquoi, » dit Rogue d'une voix cassante.

Harry se tourna lentement pour le regarder. « Vous avez l'air plus gentil quand vous ne prenez pas cette voix cassante. »

Rogue s'étrangla presque. Il tirait une immense fierté du fait d'utiliser sa voix puissante pour effrayer les élèves au point qu'ils tremblent en sa présence. Etre gentil? Ils auraient pu lui couper la tête et la faire frire dans du beurre avant que ça n'arrive. « Pardon ? »

« Vous avez l'air plus gentil… »

« Oui, oui, j'ai bien entendu, » l'interrompit Rogue. Il fit une pause. « Et ça ne vous effraie pas ? »

Harry retourna à sa fenêtre. « J'ai entendu pire. »

Il s'adossa au mur à côté de la fenêtre. « Je peux être pire. »

Harry le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux émeraudes se reflétant dans ceux de Rogue. « Ok. »

« Je suis bien, bien pire. »

« Si vous l'étiez, vous ne seriez pas ici, » dit Harry sans le regarder.

« Quoi ? »

« Si j'avais répondu ou posé une question à mon oncle comme je viens de le faire avec vous, j'aurais été immédiatement 'réprimand'. »

« Et vous prenez un risque avec moi, en présumant que je ne le ferais pas ? »

Harry s'écarta de la fenêtre. « Je peux le prendre. » Ses yeux montraient sa détermination.

« Vous tentez le destin ? »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Non, monsieur. Je me fie à mon instinct. » Et sur ces mots, il laissa Rogue seul réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire, et entra dans l'Infirmerie pour attendre le retour de Sirius.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« J'exige que l'on procède immédiatement à une reconsidération ! » cria presque Rogue. « Comment ce … ce… lourdaud peut-il enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! »

« Pardon ? » dit Sirius, légèrement offensé. « Je suis un sorcier parfaitement entraîné, qualifié pour faire face à n'importe quelle situation à laquelle je … »

« Oui, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, » dit Rogue de son ton cassant. « J'ai postulé pour ce poste avant lui ! Est-ce que ça ne compte pour rien ? »

« Et bien, bien sûr que ça compte, » dit Sirius doucereusement. « De même que les qualifications. »

« Je suis parfaitement qualifié pour, merci. » répondit Rogue, se sentant roulé.

« Bien, bien, » Dumbledore leva ses deux mains pour couper court aux arguments qui se préparaient. « J'ai une pleine confiance en Sirius pour occuper ce poste, et pour ce qui est de vous, Severus, est-ce que votre poste actuel ne vous satisfait pas ? »

« Mais oui ! Il en est extrêmement satisfait, » dit Sirius avant que Rogue ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « Très content avec les plumes de Jobberknoll et autres trucs. Elles servent pour les potions sans rêves, nan ? »

« Pour les philtres d'amour, espèce d'andouille, » dit la voix cassante.

« Vous voyez ! »s'exclama Sirius. « Connaissances étendues en Potions. Merveilleux détenteur d'ingrédients puissants, maître de Potions ! »

« Je- »

« Le meilleur professeur de ce siècle, un excellent sorcier, le Maître de Potions Severus Rogue ! »

« Et bien, ça semble - »

« Et oui ! Le poste a été comme crée pour lui. Maintenant, Directeur, nous allons vous laisser à vos occupations, on y va maintenant, Severus. »

Sirius tira Rogue hors de la pièce et ce Rogue désorienté ne fit pas usage de sa voix cassante avant que la prote se fut refermée devant son nez. « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? »

« Tu as perdu » dit Sirius, rayonnant. « A plus. »

Et Sirius le quitta pour aller voir Harry, tandis que Rogue se maudissait de sa bêtise. « SIRIUS BLACK ! »

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« C'est quoi la Défense ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité alors que Sirius le guidait à travers les salles de classe et les couloirs vers sa chambre. Après une heure d'argumentations interminables, Pompom avait finalement laissé Harry sortir de l'Infirmerie pour qu'il puisse dormir dans les appartements de Sirius.

« Un combat contre le Mal au nom de la Justice que nous servons, » répondit Sirius avec emphase.

« Mais non ! » rigola Harry. Sirius s'arrêta enfin devant une porte.

« Sirius déchire ! » dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit. Harry éclata de rire. « Oui, c'est vrai. Ton Parrain est trop fort ! » fit Sirius dans un grand sourire, heureux rien que de voir Harry rire. Il poussa gentiment son filleul dans la pièce puis ferma la porte. Deux grands lits trônaient dans le coin gauche de la chambre, une grande lampe au centre. « Tu veux celui de droite ou celui de gauche ? »

« Tu vas me laisser choisir ? » demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te poserais la question sinon, mon petit prince ? » répondit Sirius.

Harry montra lentement le lit éloigné du mur.

« Pas l'autre ? » demanda Sirius.

« Non. Il est près du mur. »

« Il n'y a pas de bestioles rampantes ici, petit, » dit Sirius en souriant. « Pas de soucis. »

« Non. C'est juste que… mon lit était aussi contre le mur. »

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, et il choisit sagement d'ignorer cela. Soulevant Harry, il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et le déposa près de la douche. « Prend un bain rapide, et après, au lit ! Hop hop ! »

Harry fit un faible sourire à son Parrain puis ferma doucement la porte. Avant que Sirius ne se soit retourné, des coups retentirent à la porte. Il alla ouvrit pour se trouver face au Professeur McGonagall.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Harry après-demain, » murmura-t-elle.

« Oui, » Sirius se dépêcha de sorti de la chambre et ferma la porte pour éviter qu'Harry n'entende accidentellement. Pas la peine de prendre des risques.

« J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore et bien sûr, » elle grimaça. « Severus. »

« Il est d'accord ? »

« Oh, contraint et forcé, mais c'est bon. » Minerva sourit au souvenir du Rogue indigné. « Il est d'accord pour prendre soin d'Harry toute la journée pour vous et moi puissions préparer l'événement. »

« Super ! » dit Sirius en souriant. « Donc on se voit demain matin ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Minerva. « Severus s'occupera de Harry demain matin aussi. »

« D'accord, » répondit Sirius. « A demain alors. »

« A demain ? » fit Minerva. Lorsque Sirius rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, Minerva ne put s'empêcher de sourire en son for intérieur. Le 31 juillet allait être un jour très spécial.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà, chapitre terminé. J'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais le prochain… Lol.

Sinon je m'excuse pour n'avoir pas posté la semaine dernière mais ma demie, Lou, est arrivée samedi, et j'ai préféré profité de cette donguotte plutôt que de me mettre à ma traduction. Shame on me, mais je le regrette pas .

Bon, je finis par l'habituelle supplication : REVIEWWWWS!


	6. Toi et moi

Titre: Avec le temps vient la confiance (With time comes trust)

Auteur : Snow Raine

Traductrice : Pretresse Schtroumphique

Disclaimer : HP est la propriété de JKR comme chacun sait. Quant au reste, je vais le mettre en gras pour que cela se voit bien : **JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE !!!** Dans quelques reviews, on me félicite d'avoir fait faire ça à tel ou tel personnage, ou d'être trop tendre avec les Dursleys, mais je n'y suis pour rien (et croyez-moi, ça me désole de ne pas être capable d'écrire une vraie fic par moi-même, mais c'est comme ça.)

Dédicace : à Jess, l'unique Pretresse Schtroumphique Glacée, adoratrice d'un Lapin Bleu qui aime le Réglisse Rouge.

Note : J'ai mon année !!! Kayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

RAR :

**Tatiana Black** : Rassure toi, pour ce qui est de tes théories, tu ne me gonfles pas du tout lol, sauf que je pense que rémus ne va pas redevenir prof de DFCM, même si je sûre qu'on va le voir beaucoup plus. Pour ce qui est de pkoi Harry est resté chez les Dursley si longtemps… tu sauras ça en temps voulu… ou pas. Lol. Et pour ce qui est de Severus… et bien, c'est son chapitre de gloire maintenant !

**Onarluca** : Merci pour le compliment… et désole pour avoir tant tardé à traduire la suite… Pas tap !

**Alinemcb54** : Vivi je continue, vala vala lol ! En tout cas, mille mercis pour ton review !

**M4r13** : Oui oui, c'est une bonne question ça, pourquoi Sirius n'est pas venu avant… ???? Mwahaha !!! Oui, Rogue est plutôt calme… quoique bien marrant face à Sirius quand même lol. MDR pour le cri du reviewer lol, en tout cas, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, je sais que j'ai été longue, je me prosterne. Pour ce qui est de la lire en anglais, c'est une bonne idée, parce que ma traduction n'est pas toujours très bonne je pense. J'espère que ça n'est pas tropcatastrophique quand même, mais ce sera toujours mieux en anglais

**Tetedenoeud** : Et vi, Sirius est une bête, on y peut rien ! C'est vrai que Rogue s'est bien fait avoir lol… Et pour ce qui est de la suite, ben la voilà… enfin, je sais, je suis désolée lol.

**Kloona **: aloooooors, pour le truc marrant, c'est pas vraiment ça dans ce chapitre, mais c'est quand même très particulier, je me demande où Snow Raine va chercher ses idées lol. Merci pour ton review en tout cas !

**Cérulane** : Vi vi, oublier les Dursley serait une solution… m'enfin ça ne va pas être possible… enfin, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres lol… huhuhu Si tu as aimé Severus dans le précédent chapitre, je pense que celui-ci va te plaire aussi… Enfin, juge par toi-même !

**Krikri** : Vivi continue lol… merci pour le compliement, en tant que traductrice je fais ce que je peux en tout cas. Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, oui, ça va être assez spécial, mais tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre… Merci pour ta review!

**MissPotter95** : Et oui, je suis une fan de tes reviews lol… quant à la journée entre Rogue et Harry… bah elle est assez spéciale, vois toi même dans ce chapitre lol… et VIVE TOI encore lol.

**Shadow** : Ouaouh, sublime ta galipette mdr ! Tu me fais un salto la prochaine fois lol ??? Et l'anniversaire d'Harry… dans le prochain chapitre lol, mais promis, je vais essayer de le mettre vite !

**Kritari** : Merci encore, j'aime beaucoup traductrice de l'éclair lol… Mais si tu l'as lue en anglais, tu connais la fin alors… argggg, je vais perdre une super revieweuse… Naaaaooooon !

**Pitite âme égarée** : Ah ben j'espère que tu as réussi à te contenir, paske je dois avouer que j'ai tardé pour ce chapitre, tu m'en veux pas trop ??? C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu craindre pour la journée Sev/Ryry, mais au final… enfin, je te laisse lire lol.

**Bridget Malfoy** : Oui je crois que les Dursley ne sont plus de ce monde, vu la tonne de reviewers qui voulaient les tuer lol, mais bon, on a pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux… Lol. Et pour ce qui est du slash Sev/Sirius, désolée, mais il n'aura pas lieu, l'auteur l'a précisé dès le début. En revanche, si tu aimes ce couple, je te conseille la fic d'Arcadiane, 'Chiche' qui est vraiment excellente

**Sybel26** : Mdr, c'est vrai que je pense aussi que Sev se donne des airs de grand méchant, mais qu'au fond… Enfin, il faut voir avec ce chapitre, mais pour ce qui est d'Harry, c'est vrai aussi que dans cette fic il est plutôt posé, et intelligent, alors que dans le bouquin, il faut avouer qu'il est pas très fut-fut par moment lol.

**Nerwende** : Mais j'en ai pas l'intention, j'irai au bout de cette fic, quoiqu'il arrive !!! Et j'adore ton pseudo, cela dit en passant .

**Genevieve Black** : Oui lol, c'est vrai que l'auteur a l'art de finir ses chapitres de manière à laisser les lecteurs surleur faim… Mais c'est pas plus mal lol. Par contre, j'ai pas traduis vite… honte, honte mais j'espère que j'aurais quand même des reviews lol… C'est ce qui me motive mdr !

**4rine** : c'est vrai que Harry a été plutôt audacieux dans le précédent chapitre… Merci pout ta review en tout cas lol !

**Shini la folle** : Oooooh ! C'est vrai que t'es folle ? Mdr, sinon ben pour la suite, désolée, mais tes yeux de padfoot tout mimi n'ont pas marché… je vais essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois lol.

**Nfertiti** : En effet, avec Rogue, la journée ne va pas être de tout repos… enfin, je te laisse en juger par toi-même !

**Johanna Malfoy** : Oula, c'était court lol ! Mais intense mdr…Merci beaucoup !

**Skyblack4** : Et oui, t'as pas d'arguments… Mwahahahaha ! M'enfin, t'inquiète donc pas, les Dursley vont souffrir bientôt… Gniahaha ! rire démoniaque Pour ce qui est du 'Petit Prince', c'est sûr que c'est un moment émouvant lol, mais dans ce chapitre aussi, vers lafin, il y en a un pas mal lol… Mais non, ça n'est pas encore l'anniversaire de Harry, ça c'est pour le chapitre d'après !

**Saria** : Merci tout plein pour ton review, et pour la suite, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'ai pas été très rapide, je m'excuse lol.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(6) – Toi et moi**

Il était six heures du matin. Le ciel était toujours noir, mais on y voyait désormais de légers rais de lumière qui trahissaient l'approche de l'aurore. Minerva venait d'arriver pour venir chercher Sirius et le prévenir qu'ils iraient à Pré-au-Lard pour s'occuper des préparatifs nécessaires à l'organisation d'un anniversaire surprise pour Harry. Sirius ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer, puis resta planté au milieu du passage pour regarder derrière lui d'un air désespéré.

Harry n'était pas encore sorti de sa nuit, et Sirius ne voulait de toute manière pas le réveiller. Cependant, il devait partir alors qu'il n'avait pas dit à Harry qu'il le devait. « Est-ce que je ne devrais pas lui laisser au moins un mot ? » demanda Sirius désespérément.

« Severus lui expliquera, » lui assura Minerva.

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment confiance dans la créativité de Rogue. Dieu seul sait quelle excuse stupide il va pouvoir inventer pour envenimer les choses, » grogna à moitié Sirius.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne peut se passer un jour sans que tu m'insultes, » répondit Rogue en apparaissant au coin du couloir qui menait aux appartements de Sirius. « Je crois que fournir une explication simple tient encore dans mes compétences. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » dit Sirius d'un air incrédule. « Fais-en moi entendre une alors. »

Rogue n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup réfléchi à l'Excuse, et il n'était pas près de l'admettre, étant donné qu'il s'était déjà montré extrêmement réticent à l'idée de s'occuper de Harry ce jour-là. « Si tu pouvais juste me laisser seul, Black. Je vous rends déjà une grand service en assumant cette tâche ingrate qu'est s'occuper d'un enfant de 10 ans et je prendrais ça comme une marque de reconnaissance extrême si tu voulais bien cesser d'insulter mon intelligence. »

« Avoue juste que tu n'as aucune idée, » répliqua Sirius pour le taquiner.

« Sirius… »

« Bon, et bien si tes connaissances surpassent tant les miennes, espèce de foutu tricheur de professeur de Défense, tu n'as qu'à me proposer tes brillantes idées. »

« Severus… »

« Pour que tu puisses les copier ? Et c'est moi que tu appelles un foutu tricheur ? »

« ARRETEZ CA ! » grogna Minerva à ses deux anciens élèves.

« CHUUUUT ! » lui répondire ensemble Sirius et Severus. Severus tourna immédiatement rouge brique en réalisant qu'il était en train de s'activer pour que Harry puisse dormir en paix.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste y aller ? » demanda Minerva, exapérée.

« Mais c'est ce que je veux, c'est juste Rogue qui- »

« Oh vraiment, si tu n'étais pas au courant, je- »

« Severus, restez avec Harry ! Sirius suivez-moi ! » aboya Minerva pour metre fin à la dispute.

Après s'être jeté mutuellement un regard venimeux, Sirius et Minerva partirent enfin, laissant derrière eux Rogue qui était près de claquer la porte, mais qui finalement la repoussa doucement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry s'étira, ouvrant les yeux aussi lentement que possible. Le lit était douillet et chaud, et il craignait d'en sortir.

« Et bien, il était temps que vous vous réveilliez, il est déjà 10 heures. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix peu familière qui n'appartenait certainement pas à son parrain. Clignant des yeux pour clarifier sa vue, il vit le Professeur Rogue assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, griffonnant sur un parchemin.

« Si vous pouviez vous préparer, nous allons descendre déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, » dit Rogue en baissant sa plume et r'enroulant tandis qu'il rebouchait la bouteille d'encre.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Rogue acquiesça sèchement. « Je vous attendrai dehors. » Il se leva, puis se dirigea vers la porte avec encre, plume et parchemin pour laisser au garçon un peu d'intimité.

Harry attendit que la porte se fut refermée dans un léger click avant de sortir lentement de son lit. Ou était Sirius ? Il fit sortir brusquement cette question de sa tête. Il allait prendre les choses comme elle venait. Il prit une douche rapide, se brossa les dents, puis s'habilla et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un Rogue au regard noir [ les 'Rogue au regard noir' sont malheureusement des espèces en voie de disparition lol ]

« Qu'est-ce qui vous as pris si longtemps ? » Sans même attendre une réponse, le Maître des Potions se mit à marcher, sans s'assurer qu'Harry le suivait bien.

Harry ne prit la peine de répondre non plus et suivit Rogue rapidement avant que celui-ci ne puisse disparaître au tournant d'un couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où Rogue frappa sur une table brusquement avant que n'y apparaissent une assiette de toasts et un verre rempli de lait.

« Mangez. Nous prendrons le déjeuner plus tard que d'habitude. »

Il ne mangea pas avec Harry et celui-ci en déduisit qu'il avait déjà pris son petit déjeuner. Rogue avait l'air plutôt impatient et Harry tenta de manger rapidement, mais l'homme ne voulut pas le laisser partir avant qu'il ait fini la dernière miette et qu'il ait but entièrement son verre de lait.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire, » dit brusquement Rogue tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la classe de Potions. « Des Potions à préparer et à mettre en flacons, par conséquent j'apprécierai que vous vous asseyiez juste dans un coin et que vous vous occupiez, mais s'il vous plaît ne touchez à rien ou vous le regretteriez. »

Harry acquiesça et regretta de ne pas avoir amener un des livres 'Ensorcelez votre ennemi' de Sirius. Son parrain semblait posséder une vatse rangée de livres sur le sujet et il était juste curieux de savoir ce que l'on pouvait faire à sa victime.

Rogue ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe, et fit impatiemment entrer Harry à l'intérieur. « Prenez quel siège vous plaira mais s'il vous plaît, restez hors de mon chemin. »

Harry choisit la table la plus éloignée et s'assit dans un coin. Rogue ne leva pas les yeux pour voir où il s'était installé, tout occupé qu'il était à rassembler des ingrédients et des fioles vides. Allumant avec sa baguette un feu sous un grand chaudron, il y déversa une entière bouteille d'un liquide noir et attendit qu'il bouille, tranchant quelques racines pendant que cela se faisait. Bien qu'il se sentit curieux, Harry avait compris qu'il valait mieux ne rien demander.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry suivit avec son doigts les contours de l'inscription. Quelqu'un avait gravé les mots '_Locomotor Mortis'_ dans le bois de la table, et il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. « Locomotor Mortis » dit-il doucement, laissant filer plusieurs idées quant à ce que cela pouvait être.

Un cri provint du Professeur Rogue à l'autre bout de la salle. Harry sursauta et leva les yeux, effrayé. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il ne vit le Professeur Rogue nulle part et se mit à courir vers l'entrée de la salle. « Professeur ? »

« HARRY POTTER ! »

Harry jappa et fit un saut de trois pas en arrière. Il avait presque trébuché sur Rogue qui était étendu sur le sol, les jambes étroitement serrées.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là par terre ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis l ? POURQUOI EST-CE JE SUIS LA !? » hurla Rogue. « DONNEZ MOI MA BAGUETTE ! »

« Quelle baguette ? » demanda Harry desespéré.

« QUELLE BAGUETTE ! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QU'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BAGUETTE ? CELLE SUR LA TABLE! »

Harry tremblait de peur en prenant la chose fine entre ses mains, et la passa à Rogue qui la remua immédiatement et déverouilla ses jambes puis se remit debout d'un saut, une expression menaçante sur le visage. « Harry Potter ! Est-ce que personne ne vous a dit de vous tenir éloigné des choses que vous ne connaissez pas ? Est-ce que vous n'avez pas une once de bon sens dans votre cerveau ? »

« Je ne savais pas ce que c'était ! » dit Harry, se sentant extrêmement confus. « Je suis désol ! » Il fit un pas en arrière comme Rogue en fit un en avant.

« Est-ce qu'une décennie passée en compagnie de ces Moldus ne vous a pas inculqué un minimum de bon sens ? » hurla Rogue.

Harry demeura silencieux, n'osant rien répliquer à ce professeur furieux.

« Vous pensiez quoi, que ça serait amusant de dire ça sans penser aux conséquences ? Que ça serait divertissant de passer le temps en m'ensorcelant ? Vous aviez tort ! Je vous ai dit que vous le regretteriez si vous faisiez quoi que ce soit, et cela englobait certainement ce que vous venez de faire ! » continua Rogue, sans réaliser ou se rappeler que Harry n'avait jamais rien appris de magique auparavant et qu'il ne possédait même pas de baguette.

Les yeux du garçon se remplirent de larmes, il aurait voulu être n'importe où sauf ici, est-ce que le Professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas comprendre ça ? Il ne l'avait pas voulu, non ! Il jeta un regard vers le haut, effrayé, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du professeur et leurs regards restèrent accrochés.

Puis il sembla soudain voler en arrière, les évènements des 10 années passées défilèrent devant lui. Il avait huit ans, et son oncle lui criait dessus parce qu'il n'avait pas lavé la voiture correctement il n'était pas assez grand pour attendre le milieu du toit.

Puis il était dans la cuisine, et la Tante Pétunia le secouait méchamment, le gifflant violemment sur les deux joues, encore et encore. Un autre flash et il se démenait pour porter de lourds sacs, des sacs énormes de la voiture jusque dans les chambres. Les Dursley étaient partis pour une semaine de vacances à Paris et l'avaient laissé seul dans la maison avec juste deux baguettes de pain et un pain de beurre.

Maintenant, un autre flash le ramena dans lerecoin du garage où Dudley et ses amis l'avaient acculé et le battaient rudement. Il avait essayé de rendre la pareille, mais sans forces, il n'avait réussi qu'à frapper légèrement Dudley sur le menton. La Tante Pétunia en avait été folle et ne lui avait pas permis de manger ce jour là. Les flashs continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entre en collision avec un objet solide et ne tombe sur le sol, secoué par la peur qui déterrait les mauvais souvenirs t leur redonnait vie.

Ses yeux emplis de larmes pleuraient silencieusement, il frissonna alors qu'il regarda le fond de la salle. Le Professeur Rogue était sur le sol également, tremblant légèrement quand il leva les yeux pour regarder Harry à l'avant de la salle. On aurait dit qu'elque chose les avait jeté dans deux directions opposées alors qu'ils se tenaient encore debout au milieu de la salle moins d'une minute auparavant.

Une fois encore, les sombres yeux noirs rencontrèrent les iris vif émeraude d'Harry, mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa. Harry baissa les yeux quanddes larmes fraîches roulèrent sur ses joues, y dessinant des sillons salés. Il s'était senti malade, dans sa chair, confus quand le temps et les souvenirs s'était entrechoqués, générant une sensation triste, effrayante et mauvaise au plus profond de son ventre. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était une envie de pleurer, et de pleurer encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus.

Et deux bras puissants le soulevèrent et l'amenèrent dans une étreinte protectrice. Harry ne lutta pas, laissant toujours ses larmes silencieuses couler alors que les bras le tenaient et qu'une épaule s'avançait pour lui donner une place où se consoler.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus Rogue ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans la même position, à juste serrer le garçon, son esprit figé dans une sorte de choc engourdissant. Il avait besoin de temps pour déterminer ce qui venait de se passer, et alors qu'il tenait Harry, c'est ce qu'il fit.

A un moment, il avait été furieux contre l'enfant qui lui avait lancé un sort de Bloque-Jambes, et juste un instant plus tard, il avait été projeté à l'arrière de la classe, des souvenirs de l'enfance d'Harry défilant par flash dans son esprit.

Pendant cette minute, il avait vu tout ce que Harry avait du traverser durant les 10 dernières années, ressenti tout ce que Harry avait ressenti, et compris toutes les pensées, et tous les sentiments du garçon. Il avait vu tout ce que le garçon avait du endurer, et maintenant il comprenait que le jugement qu'il avait porté sur lui était terriblement erroné.

Remarquant que Harry venait de s'endormir, écrasé par la fatigue, il se releva lentement. Alors qu'il marchait lentement, encore un peu choqué par l'incident, il réalisa que durant ces 10 ans, il y avait encore eu un léger espoir caché dans le cœur du garçon, que celui-ci venait juste de partager avec lui. Tous les ans depuis qu'il en avait cinq, le jour de son anniversaire, sous les coups de minuit, Harry avait fait un vœu silencieux : il avait demandé qu'un jour quelqu'un l'aime pour ce qu'il était.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

« Vous avez fait quoi exactement? »

Rogue avait encore l'air fatigué lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait déposé Harry dans son lit puis s'était dirigé droit vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas, à un moment j'étais en train de hurler, et l'instant d'après, j'atais sur le sol avec tous ces souvenirs dans ma tête. Ils étaient tellement vivants, c'était comme si j'avais été présent avec Harry au moment où il vivait cela, » expliqua Severus. « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui c'est pass ? »

Il y avait un air pensif sur le visage de Dumbledore quand celui-ci regarda le professeur qui faisait partie de son équipe. « Il semblerait que Harry ait une quantité enorme de magie en lui. Ca n'est pas surprenant, considérant les sorcières doués qu'étaient James et Lily. Je pense que ce qu'il a vraiment voulu vous dire, vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de, euh, vous ensorceler. Son pouvoir est brut, sans cible. Il ne le connaît pas, et il ne peux pas le contrôler. »

« Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère à ce point, j'ai juste… explosé, » soupira Rogue, frottant ses tempes maintenant.

« Je sais, » dit Dumbledore en souriant. Rogue avait toujours eu en lui cette colère qu'il avait besoin de contrôler. « Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas vous lancer ce sort, il a sans doute du le lire quelque part dans la salle de classe puis l'avoir dit à voix haute. Quand il entrera en première année à Poudlard, nous lui apprendrons comment se contrôler.

Rogue acquiesça. « Oui. Oui, c'est bien. »

« Vous avez l'air fatigué Severus, » observa le Directeur.

« Non. » dit Rogue, grimaçant. « Juste choqué par le fait qu'il y ait sur cette terre, en ce moment même, des Moldus aussi dégoûtants que maléfiques. » Le choc était plus ou moins passé, et la colère remontait à la surface. Les Dursley allaient payer. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il allait s'assurer, personnellement, que Harry ne retourne plus jamais chez eux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était du côté de Sirius.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Impero ! _Appuyez sur ce bouton et reviewez !


	7. Avoir onze ans

Titre: Avec le temps vient la confiance (_With time comes trust_)

Auteur : Snow Raine

Traductrice : Pretresse Schtroumphique

Disclaimer : HP est la propriété de JKR comme chacun sait. Quant au reste, je vais le mettre en gras pour que cela se voit bien : **JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE !!!** Dans quelques reviews, on me félicite d'avoir fait faire ça à tel ou tel personnage, ou d'être trop tendre avec les Dursleys, mais je n'y suis pour rien (et croyez-moi, ça me désole de ne pas être capable d'écrire une vraie fic par moi-même, mais c'est comme ça.)

Dédicace : à Jess, l'unique Pretresse Schtroumphique Glacée, adoratrice d'un Lapin Bleu qui aime le Réglisse Rouge, qui m'a d'ailleurs aidé pour le début de ce chapitre.

**RAR** :

**Onarluca** : Et bien, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va te plaire, mais en tout cas, je le trouve assez émouvant aussi lol, alors prévoit les mouchoirs au cas où, on ne sait jamais

**Lily Chang** : Huhu, ton impero pour que je traduise vite n'a pas trop fonctionné je crois, il faut que tu le retravailles ! Enfin, peut-être que je suis totalement imperméable aux Impero de ce genre lol… C'est pas impossible non plus èé.

**Kritari** : Ben je suis contente que tu continues à me lire lol, c'est cool paske je prends ça comme un compliment pour ma traduction (je devrais peut-être pas en fait ). Merci !

**Sirius.Etoile** : Et bien ça n'était pas vraiment une panne d'inspiration, mais j'ai eu un moment à vide oùje n'avais plus trop envie de traduire cette fic, je sais que c'est étonnant parce qu'elle est géniale, mais traduire, c'est un boulot énorme lol, et j'avais d'autres fics sur le feu donc… En tout cas merci de m'avoir reviewé, c'est ce qui me motive !

**Roxanne** : Eh non, je te libère pas !!! Ou alors tu promets de reviewer quand même ? Pliiiize… Oui bon bref, je suis pas cruelle (c'est quoi ces toussotements sceptiques dans la salle) alors c'est bon, j'accède à ta requète : Finite Incantatem !

**Bridget malfoy** : C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Sev dans cette fic… Et pour ce qui est de harry, en tant normal, je peux pas le piffrer, donc je ne me l'imagine pas maltraité, mais quand même c'est clair que les descriptions de ses blessures au début m'ont foutu la chair de poule quand j'ai réalisé que si là ça n'était qu'une fic, c'était une réalité pour beaucoup trop d'enfants (et d'adultes) encore.

**Snow White** : Ta mère lit des fics ??? Mon Dieu pourquoi la mienne est pas comme ça !!!

**Nerwend** : Ce pseudo avec les accents est encore plus joli… Ze l'aime-euh ! Et il y aura 12 chapitres pour cette fic, elle est terminée en anglais, l'auteur a même écrit une fic que je suis autorisée à traduire lol. Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais la motiv pour, mais je vais essayer lol.

Et un énorme merci également **Genevieve Black, Cérulane, Sabriell, ShadowSaphir, Ptit Pimousse, Tatiana Black, Lisandra, Tetedenoeud, Sybel26, Alinemcb54, Doudou, Lysbeth –** **Beriawen, Shadow, Lily La Tigresse, JohannaMalefoy, Sumerlupin, Kushuma, m4r13, Aikopotter, Disturbed Angel, Loanna, 4rine, Lyna.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(7) – Avoir onze ans**

Severus marchait le plus lentement possible pour retourner dans la salle où il avait laissé Harry. Il n'était pas exactement dans ses habitudes de se montrer bienveillant ou attendri, et de toute manière il n'aurait pas voulu que ça le soit. Son esprit bouillonnait et il commençait à se sentir fatigué, pris au piège. Comme un hamster qui ne peut plus sortir de sa roue. Il ne savait pas quoi penser et pour tout dire il songeait même à certaines choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir penser.

Le trajet achevé, il resta debout devant la porte des appartements de Sirius. Apprendre le mot de passe, sans même penser à devoir le dire un jour, avait été une immense torture pour lui, mais maintenant les mots sortaient de ses lèvres sans même qu'il le réalise avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Sirius déchire. Mon Dieu non.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et resta appuyé contre un moment avant de réaliser qu'Harry était en plein cauchemar. S'empêtrant dans son pyjama, il gémissait, recroquevillé dans des sanglots convulsifs. Sans réfléchir, Severus se dirigea en courant presque vers le lit et souleva le garçon contre son gré. Severus le serra fermement contre lui mais ne fit que grimacer quand Harry commença à se débattre pour échapper à son emprise.

"Chut Harry, tout va bien,", dit Severus doucement et aussi gentiment que possible. « Tout va bien. Personne ne te fera de mal. Personne. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais cessa de se débattre, usant juste de ses petites mains pour essayer de repousser l'homme loin de lui. Il était éveillé, mais le regard vague, et ses yeux verts étaient terrifiés.

"Harry, regarde-moi, regarde moi!" Harry finit par lever les yeux pour les poser sur le visage de Rogue. « Tout va bien, tout est fini. »

"Vous ne comprenez pas," Harry ferma ses yeux, tremblant légèrement.

"Si," répondit Severus, sa poitrine se serrant douloureusement. « Plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

« Non, personne ne peut comprendre. »

« Alors fais en sorte qu'ils le puissent,» répliqua Severus. « Nous sommes ta famille maintenant. Nous allons partager tes joies et tes peines, et nous te donnerons l'amour que tu as toujours désiré. Tu as juste à te laisser aller, débarrasse-toi du passé. Laisse derrière toi l'ombre de ces gens, sois toi-même. »

« Ca n'est pas si simple, » murmura Harry, les yeux fermés.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » Severus se rappela les souvenirs que le garçon lui avait fait partager et frissonna. Personne ne pourrait oublier ce genre de choses. « Mais nous allons t'y aider, pas à pas. »

Harry enfouit encore un peu plus son visage dans les robes du professeur. « Pas à pas. »

Severus ne bougea pas, il attendit qu'Harry s'endorme à nouveau pour soulever son tee-shirt. Son contact violent avec le mur avait fait apparaître un bleu et il voulait maintenant examiner le dos de Harry. Comme prévu, il y avait une ecchymose violet foncé sous l'omoplate du garçon. Severus tira lentement une fiole de sa poche en essayant de ne pas réveiller l'enfant dans ses bras.

Il en tira un liquide vert sombre qu'il versa lentement sur le bleu, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux cicatrices qui striaient le dos du garçon. Harry remua mais ne se réveilla pas, alors Severus remit la le flacon dans sa poche, souleva Harry pour le remettre dans son lit, avant de le border.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus fit irruption dans la salle de classe où il préparait une potion avant de se faire attaquer par le sortilège Bloque-jambes. Il avait totalement oublié la potion, et il était sûr que le feu n'était pas éteint quant il était sorti de la pièce le matin même, portant Harry dans ses bras.

Bien sûr.

Le chaudron avait explosé et son contenu brun et gluant avait éclaboussé la salle entière. Surprenant même que personne n'ait entendu l'explosion. Quelque chose tomba sur sa tête avec un léger splash; il leva la tête et vit des filaments gluants de cette chose brune pendre accrochés au plafond.

Oh non!

Ses cheveux se dressèrent dans toutes les directions, s'étirant aussi haut que possible, comme pour toucher le plafond. Il nettoya l'espèce de nid d'oiseau qui s'était formé sur son crâne d'un sort rapide.

« _Reparo_ », Rogue remua sa baguette en direction du chaudron, puis « _Recurvite !_ ». La pièce entière fut débarrassée en un instant de tous les résidus de la potion à moitié faite.

« J'aime la magie », annonça-t-il à l'adresse de la salle vide.

Arpentant les rangées de bancs pour être sûr que tout était en ordre, il finit par s'arrêter devant le bureau auquel Harry avait été assis. Alors qu'il remettait la chaise en place, il avisa l'inscription gravée dans le bois. _Locomotor mortis_. En levant les yeux, il vit une autre inscription sur le bureau de devant qu'il reconnut comme celui où Fred et George Weasley avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir : _Rogue, va te faire foutre_. En remuant sa baguette comme s'il caressait quelque chose, le message devint : _Gryffondor, allez vous faire foutre_.

Tandis qu'il retournait à l'avant de la classe, il se sentit mal en réalisant que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas accusé à tort Harry d'avoir lancé le sort de Bloque-jambes sur lui. Il ramassa les fioles d'ingrédients puis les rangea dans le placard approprié. Il n'était pas d'humeur à commencer une nouvelle potion.

Ayant décidé de ne pas en parler à Sirius (qui aurait sûrement explosé s'il avait été au courant), les évènements de la journée restèrent un secret entre Harry, Severus et Dumbledore. Cependant, et c'était sans doute du aux flashs de souvenirs, Rogue et Harry étaient indéniablement plus proches qu'auparavant et Sirius (qui soupçonnait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose) ne manquait pas une occasion de taquiner Severus à propos de ce soudain changement de comportement à l'égard de son filleul.

Harry cachait ses sentiments plutôt bien (il était devenu un pro en la matière après un entraînement de 10 ans) mais Severus savait qu'il n'était pas si heureux qu'il essayait de le paraître. Mais comme il disait, procéder pas à pas permettrait peut-être qu'il le devienne.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il était précisément minuit quand Sirius tira Harry de son sommeil. "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!"

Harry frotta ses yeux endormis et tenta de se rendormir mais son parrain l'avait déjà attrapé par la taille et le soulevait maintenant gaiement. « Ca n'est pas mon anniversaire, » murmura Harry.

« Nous sommes le 31 juillet, tu as onze ans mon gars !"

« Je m'en fiche." Bailla Harry. Les évènements du jour précédent l'avaient laissé épuisé et il ne savait même pas que c'était son anniversaire.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, asseyant Harry sur une chaise. Il commença à échanger le pyjama du garçon tout juste éveillé avec un pantalon et un tee-shirt. « Tu n'es pas encore bien réveillé hein ? »

Il attrapa un chiffon mouillé dans la salle de bain et en frotta rapidement, mais doucement, le visage du garçon. S'étant couché à peine trois heures plus tôt, Harry contempla ce qui l'entourait avec des yeux rouges. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre et descendit, avec Harry dans les bras, jusque dans les jardins de Poudlard. « TA-DAM ! »

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, HARRY!"

Harry regarda Dumbledore, Minerva et Rogue avec la bouche ouverte. Chacun d'eux avait un chapeau festif sur la tête et lui adressait de larges sourires.

« Tu as onze ans désormais !" dit Minerva en s'approchant de Sirius et Harry, embrassant ce dernier sur le front. Harry rougit et Sirius le déposa sur le sol.

« Tu entres dans la première année de ta deuxième décennie Harry ! » Severus s'agenouilla pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Harry avait toujours l'air un peu craintif. Personne ne lui avait jamais souhaité, ou ne s'était même souvenu de son anniversaire auparavant.

« Voilà un grand, oui un grand garçon désormais, » Dumbledore lui sourit. Harry inclina sa tête pour regarder le vieil homme. « Que la suite de ta vie soit remplie de joie et de rire. »

« Merci, » dit Harry timidement.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, » Sirius guida Harry entre ses futurs professeurs qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Harry réalisa soudain qu'un grand homme se tenait derrière eux tous, un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe à la main pour essuyer ses yeux.

« Voici Rubeus Hagrid, » dit gentiment Sirius derrière Harry, ses mains posées sur les épaules du garçon. « C'est lui qui t'a tiré de… ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est le premier à t'avoir pris dans ses bras. »

« Harry ! » Hagrid se moucha bruyamment. "Oh, Harry!"

"Salut," dit Harry, embarrassé.

Hagrid attira soudain le petit Harry dans une étreinte qui le fit presque suffoquer. « La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'une minuscule petite chose. » Il prit Harry par les épaules et le tint devant lui les bras tendus. « Et maintenant tu es encore une petite chose mais… oh, Harry ! » Il agrippa Harry pour une autre étreinte étouffante.

« Euh, Hagrid, » dit Sirius, préoccupé, « ne l'écrasez pas. »

« Hein ? Oh, pardon. » Hagrid relâcha Harry doucement sur le sol, et celui-ci eut l'air soulagé. "Jt'ai amené un cadeau, jlai choisi moi-même. »

Hagrid se tourna quelque peu et attrapa quelque chose, recouvert d'un tissu blanc. "Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

Harry eut l'air encore plus choqué. "Pour… moi?"

"Pour toi ouais," confirma Hagrid. Il s'essuya le nez une nouvelle fois.

"Prends-le" Minerva donna un léger coup de coude à Harry.

Avec un air de fascination pure sur le visage, Harry accepta l'objet et ôta le tissu. Un cri perçant fit qu'Harry le lâcha presque, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une magnifique chouette couleur neige.

« C'était la plus belle du magasin, » ajouta Hagrid, excité. "Elle te plait? »

« Wow, » fut tout ce que Harry put répondre.

« Voilà, » Sirius ouvrit la cage et la chouette en sortit, flottant dans l'air une minute, avant de se poser sur le bras de Harry.

« Bon pour le courrier, ces chouettes, » dit Hagrid. « De braves bêtes. »

« Merci ! » dit Harry d'un ton joyeux en admirant les plumes d'une blancheur éclatante.

"Elle te plait? »

« Je l'aime, » répondit Harry.

"Dis-moi comment tu veux l'appeler." Dit Hagrid

"Et ici…" Sirius retourna Harry et il vit un autre homme, debout aux côtés du Directeur. "C'est Rémus Lupin. Il était le meilleur ami de ton père, et le mien également. Nous étions toujours ensemble. »

« Salut Harry, » Rémus regarda le garçon. Ses yeux furent un bref instant submergés par une vague de chagrin, puis il donna une légère tape sur la tête d'Harry. « Joyeux anniversaire. » Il tira un paquet emballé de dessous sa robe, paquet qu'il tendit à Harry. « Prends en soin. »

Harry prit le paquet avec précaution. « Merci. » Rémus le regarda et sourit légèrement en le voyant défaire le paquet. Une fois le couvercle de la boîte ôté, il découvrit, niché dans une douce étoffe bleue, un album photo.

« Il contient des photos de tes parents, » dit Rémus presque imperceptiblement.

Harry ouvrit le livre, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux émeraude. Il était sur le point de voir ses parents pour la toute première fois. La première page lui montra un bel homme aux cheveux noir corbeau qui tenait dans ses bras une très belle femme. Tous les deux souriaient à Harry, et agitaient leurs mains dans sa direction.

« Merci, » Harry leva ses yeux larmoyants mais joyeux pour rencontrer ceux de Rémus, compréhensifs. « Merci. »

Severus fit un pas en avant, portant un grand paquet de forme oblongue. « Je ne voudrais pas que Rémus accapare toute l'attention, » plaisanta-t-il, pour tenter de briser la tension. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Harry prit le paquet, le sourire aux lèvres. « Merci. » Encouragé par Rogue, il ôta l'emballage et découvrit un balai. « Pour nettoyer par terre ? » demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Non, non ! » dit Severus. « C'est un balai… »

Sirius renifla.

« Mais pas n'importe quel balai Harry, » dit Severus, son visage totalement impassible maintenant. « Celui-ci peut voler. » Il prit la main du garçon et la positionna au-dessus du balai. « Dis 'debout' ».

« Debout » dit Harry, obéissant. Le balai lui sauta dans les mains et Harry faillit le lâcher sous la surprise.

« Grimpe dessus, » dit Severus. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te laissera pas tomber. »

Harry grimpa avec précaution. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire la moindre chose, le balai… VOLA. Il l'emporta haut dans les airs, et Harry sentit le vent fouetter son visage, il put sentir l'air de la nuit. La lune dispersait ses rayons brillants autour du garçon qui souriait joyeusement.

« C'est merveilleux ! » cria-t-il en direction des silhouettes floues au sol.

« C'est un Nimbus 2000, » Severus donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius. « Le meilleur balai qui existe. »

« Comment est-ce que je redescends ? » cria Harry depuis le ciel.

« Guide le vers le bas ! » cria à son tour Severus. « Non, ne fait que _penser _en bas ! »

Harry était perplexe. « En bas ? »

Alors le balai commença à redescendre, vers la terre ferme. Sirius le souleva du balai et Harry se précipita dans les bras de Severus. « Merci ! »

« Je suppose que je devrais laisser enfreindre une règle de l'école, non ? » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

« Une règle ? » demanda Harry.

« Les balais ne sont pas autorisés la première année, » dit Minerva en souriant. « Mais regarde Albus. »

Il rirent tous légèrement.

Minerva se pencha en avant. « Et voilà le mien. » Elle présenta une petite boule de fourrure noire qu'elle tenait cachée derrière son dos.

« Un chaton ! » Sirius et Severus commencèrent à rire. "C'est typique! Elle aime les chats, et se transf…"

Minerva fit taire ses anciens élèves d'un regard polaire. « Hum ! »

« Je l'aime, » dit rapidement Harry. Il pressa la petite chose contre sa poitrine. Le minuscule chaton s'ébroua et cligna ses yeux verts en direction de son propriétaire dont il lécha la paume avant de se rendormir.

« Les chatons ont besoin de dormir » dit Minerva en guise d'explication. Elle prit la boule de poil des mains de Harry et la posa sur le gazon où elle continua son paisible somme.

Harry la regarda et sursauta quand Dumbledore accrocha quelque chose autour de sa nuque.

« Un charme de protection fait à partir de plumes de Phoenix et trempé sans les larmes d'un Ventrenfer ukrainien. » expliqua le Directeur. Pour une fois, tout le monde était calme. « Cela te protègera quand le mal surviendra et cela écartera également tes cauchemars pour favoriser de beaux rêves. »

« Merci, » dit doucement Harry.

« Sois un bon garçon, » dit Dumbledore. « Bienvenue à Poudlard. » Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

Pompom lui déposa un gros baiser mouillé sur la joue. « Joyeux anniversaire ! » Elle lui tendit un petit paquet. « Des larmes de Phoenix ! » dit-elle fièrement. « Ca guérit toutes les blessures. »

« Parions qu'elle a pressé Fumseck comme un citron pour obtenir tout ça, » soupira bruyamment Sirius.

« Merci, » dit encore Harry, timidement.

« Alors Harry, tu es prêt à voir le mien ? » demanda Sirius joyeusement. Sans attendre de réponse, il fit un geste vers un coin reculé du jardin où un vieil homme lunetté attendait patiemment, une grande boîte derrière lui.

« Voici M. Ollivander, » dit Sirius tout en faisant signe à l'homme de s'approcher. La boîte suivait chacun de ses pas. « Il va t'aider à choisir ta baguette. »

« Une baguette ? » répéta Harry.

« Une baguette » acquiesça M. Ollivander. Il eut un sourire sinistre. « Bon, de quel bras tiens-tu la baguette ? »

Pendant que Harry se laissait mesurer par le vieil homme, Sirius lui expliqua. « On a mis presque quatre heures à le convaincre de venir, Minerva et moi.

« Merci, » dit Harry, rayonnant de bonheur.

« Voici ! » M. Ollivander posa une baguette entre les mains de Harry. « Remuez-la. »

Harry lui fit faire un mouvement descendant dans un léger 'swish'

« Non, » il la récupéra et en tendit une autre au garçon. "Ventricules de Dragon, 28 cm, excellente pour les Transformations." (Minerva acquiesça d'un air excité.)

Mais avant même que Harry l'ai soulevée, il en posa une autre entre ses mains. "Poil de Centaure, 21cm, bois de corail. »

Harry commença à la remuer mais encore une fois, M. Oliivander récupéra la baguette. « Un client difficile hein ? Bien, j'aime ça, » il en proposa une nouvelle à Harry.

« Plume de phœnix, bois de houx, 30 cm 50, solide mais souple. »

Harry lui fit faire un vif mouvement vers le bas, et des étincelles dorées apparurent si brusquement qu'il sursauta. Il se mirent tous à applaudire.

« Bien, bien. C'est une bonne baguette, » M. Ollivander remballa le reste des baguettes. « Mais c'est très étrange ».

Sirius lui adressa un sale regard.

« Etrange ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca n'est pas important, » dit M. Ollivander, attrapant la large boîte. « Un très joyeux anniversaire à toi, Harry. Que tes jours soient ensoleillés par la chance et la santé. »

Avant que Harry ait pu répondre 'Merci', l'homme avait disparu.

« Ton ticket pour le monde de la réalité magique » s'esclaffa Sirius.

« Merci, » Harry enlaça son Parrain.

« Maintenant que la partie cadeaux est terminée, que la fête commence ! » hurla Sirius avec délice.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rassasiés comme jamais, ils finirent tous par se traîner au lit alors que l'aurore pointait, laissant derrière eux des assiettes et des plats de gâteau, de gelée, de pudding et de toutes sortes d'autres choses. Hagrid s'était effondré sur son énorme lit dans sa cabane, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main. Severus et Minerva s'étaient endormis sur le chemin qui menaient à leurs appartements et ils dormaient ensemble, enlacés sur un des lits de l'Infirmerie (l'endroit le plus proche qu'ils aient pu atteindre). Pompom se trouvait sur un autre lit, le nez dans l'oreiller, ronflant légèrement.

Sirius avait porté un Harry endormi dans leur chambre et avait réussi à border son filleul avant de s'effondrer sur son propre lit. Rémus les avait suivis, la tête dodelinante de sommeil et s'était finalement endormi sur le lit à côté de Sirius. Seul Dumbledore était resté éveillé comme une pensée le taraudait. Il atteignit son bureau et s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.

Harry James Potter avait onze ans. Selon les règles de la protection éternelle que lui avait donnée sa mère, Harry devait retourner chez ceux à qui il était lié par le sang le jour suivant son anniversaire, ce une fois ses dix ans passés, pour la renouveler le temps d'une année. Et Sirius n'avait pas encore brisé le charme pour le moment. Comment était-il supposé leur apprendre cela ?

Fumseck émit un cri perçant et s'envola pour atterrir sur les genoux de son maître. Dumbledore caressa la douceur des plumes, son inquiétude lui tiraillait le visage. En fait, il lui restait moins d'une journée pour tout leur avouer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ouuuuuuuf!!! Huhu Grâce à mon Impero de l'autre fois, j'ai eu plein de reviews, c'est trop cool !! Lol, je vous remercie tous, vraiment. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre, et je ne peux même pas vous promettre de faire plus vite la prochaine fois, je vais faire ce que je peux en tout cas, mais promis, je finirai, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !


	8. Promesses brisées

Titre: Avec le temps vient la confiance (_With time comes trust_)

Auteur : Snow Raine

Traductrice : Pretresse Schtroumphique

Disclaimer : HP est la propriété de JKR comme chacun sait. Quant au reste, je vais le mettre en gras pour que cela se voie bien : **JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE !!!** Dans quelques reviews, on me félicite d'avoir fait faire ça à tel ou tel personnage, ou d'être trop tendre avec les Dursleys, mais je n'y suis pour rien (et croyez-moi, ça me désole de ne pas être capable d'écrire une vraie fic par moi-même, mais c'est comme ça.)

Les RAR sont à la fin.

**(8) – Promesses brisées.**

Minerva bailla, ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour les refermer brusquement quand des rayons de soleil l'aveuglèrent momentanément. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre la grande chose douce et chaude à côté d'elle et enroula ses bras autour. Mmm, agréable.

Pompom émit soudain un ronflement sonore qui fit trembler les flacons de médicaments sur la table près du lit. Elle se tourna pour passer de couchée sur le côté à étendue sur le dos, entraînant sa main avec elle qui s'écrasa douloureusement sur le rebord du lit dans son mouvement.

« Ouch ! »

Minerva renifla, ennuyée que tout le sommeil qu'elle avait encore en réserve se soit évaporé à cause de cette interruption. Pendant ce temps, la chose qu'elle tenait s'était mise à bouger également. Dans un sursaut, elle ouvrit les yeux pour en rencontrer deux noirs, endormis, puis cria quand Severus lâcha une expression horrifiée avant de jaillir hors du lit, disparaissant brutalement de l'autre côté dans un lourd bruit de chute.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? » demanda Severus.

Pompom émit un autre ronflement, apparemment inconsciente de sa main qui virait au rouge.

« J'aimerais également le savoir, » répondit Minerva sur un ton hautain.

« Bien. Vraiment excellent. » Severus attrapa un oreiller et le rejeta sur le lit.

« Excellent, » Minerva jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, aperçut son chapeau et se l'enfonça sur la tête. « Bien. » Puis se retournant avec dignité, elle quitta l'Infirmerie.

Severus jeta autour de lui un regard noir tout en s'étirant. Il sentait une vilaine douleur dans le bas de son, et sa nuque lui faisait mal à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il avait dormi. Il regarda rapidement Pompom qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Sa salive avait fait une tâche sur l'oreiller. Il renifla avec dédain puis sortit de l'Infirmerie à son tour pour aller se rafraîchir un peu.

§§§§§§

Rémus fut le premier à se réveiller. Sirius était à côté de lui Mwahahaha ! Slaaaaaash ! Hum., les mains négligemment entrelacées sur son ventre et les jambes soutenues par une chaise. Son corps était donc à moitié sur le lit, à moitié sur la chaise. Rémus se découvrit allongé à plat ventre, la tête et les mains pendant hors du lit. Il fit un effort pour se redresser et resta simplement assis pendant quelques instants, le temps d'éclaircir ses pensées.

« Sirius, » appela-t-il en secouant son ami. « Sirius. »

« Cinq secondes, » murmura celui-ci.

5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"Sirius"

"Fous le camp"

« Sirius ! »

« Quoi au nom du ciel ! » Sirius se redressa en un mouvement.

« Il est... une heure et demie, exactement, de l'après-midi, » lui dit Rémus.

« est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? » demanda Sirius, énervé.

« C'est l'après-midi Harry ! » appela Rémus en l'ignorant.

Harry était éveillé et les observait avec des yeux ensommeillés. « L'après-midi ? »

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Sirius. Il sauta hors du lit (renversant presque la chaise au passage) et entra dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit une seconde plus tard une tasse à la main et se brossant les dents avec une brosse jaune fluo.

« Oui, » dit Harry en s'asseyant, avant de bailler.

« Ske soa encore lrentr slein ? » demanda Sirius, projetant des petits jets de dentifrice hors de sa bouche.

« Sirius ! » dit distraitement Rémus en se baissant pour éviter le dentifrice volant.

« Quoi ? »

« Ske soa... » recommença Sirius.

« Est-ce que tu as encore le ventre plein ? » dit Rémus alors qu'il tentait de repousser son ami à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

« Oh, » dit Harry. « Oui, encore assez plein. »

« Aulord'hui onha aller à Péaula, pouh acheter... » Rémus claqua la porte de la salle de bain au visage de Sirius et s'appuya contre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » s'excusa-t-il auprès de Harry. « Mais je n'arrivais plus à supporter ces missiles volants. »

Harry fit une mimique. « Ouais. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassant quelques instants, avant que le chaton offert par Minerva ne lança un petit mais tout de même audible « Miaou », frottant au même moment son petit nez rose contre la cheville de Harry. Ce dernier se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Alors... comment as-tu décidé de l'appeler ? » demanda Rémus.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry, pensif.

« Et voilà ! Tout fini ! » Sirius jaillit hors de la sale de bain, les bras grands ouvert. "Va te laver, Harry, je t'emmène à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on t'achète tes livres de cours. En plus, je veux te montrer Honeydukes. »

Harry ne savait pas ce que ces noms voulaient dire, mais il sortit de son lit, reposant le chat par terre et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rémus alla ouvrir et Minerva entra, le visage pâle.

« Rémus... Sirius... Albus veut vous voir dans son bureau. Maintenant."

"Vous allez bien?" demanda Sirius, inquiet.

« Oui, oui bien sûr, » Minerva avait l'air déboussolé. « Je... enfin, nous vous attendons là-bas. »

« Ok, » dit Sirius, perplexe. Tous deux se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que Minerva s'en aille dans un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Rémus.

« Pas la moindre idée, » marmonna Sirius.

Le léger déclic d'une porte se refermant les avertit de la présence de Harry. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, aucun problème »,Sirius s'agenouilla pour soulever son filleul. « Avant d'y aller, Rémus et moi on doit aller voir Dumbledore quelques minutes. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? »

« Non, » dit Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux t'y laisser le temps qu'on aille voir le directeur ? Je viendrai te rechercher après, » demanda Sirius doucement.

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry. Il se demandait se qui se passait mais n'avait pas encore assez envie de savoir pour demander.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins, » dit Rémus avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain à son tour.

« Dac' » acquiesça Sirius, puis il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte.

« Est-ce qu'elle est grande ? » demanda Harry.

« Grande ? Elle est gigantesque oui ! ». Il marchait d'un pas vif le long des portraits qui discutaient (« Si seulement tu pouvais te briser la nuque cette après-midi ! Et je le souhaite vraiment ! » et « Cette couleur jure vraiment sur toi, chéri ») et finit par pénétrer dans la bibliothèque.

« Harry ouvrit la bouche sans la refermer. « Wouah ! »

« Tu peux le redire encore une fois à mon avis, » fit Sirius avec une petite grimace. « C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'y suis entré pour la première fois, il y a des années. Une sorte de crainte mêlée de respect. »

Il laissa Harry s'asseoir sur un divan et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Puis il attrapa un livre sur le rayonnage le plus proche et le tendit à Harry. « Regarde, et voir si tu peux trouver un joli nom pour tes animaux. Je reviens te chercher bientôt. »

Harry accepta les « Créatures Magiques » et s'installa confortablement. « Ok, à tout à l'heure. »

Sirius se dépêcha de partir et retrouva Rémus sur le chemin vers le bureau du Dumbledore. Après avoir frappé à la porte, qui s'ouvrit toute seule, ils entrèrent. Severus et Minerva étaient déjà là et à en juger par leur mine sérieuse, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

§§§§§§§§§§

« Non. »

« Je n'ai pas plus envie de ça que vous, mais ça sera seulement... »

« NON. »

« Minerva et Severus vous accompagneront, vous serez juste à côté de la maison. »

« Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Sirius... »

"Il ne va pas retourner là-bas, je lui ai promis qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à le faire, et je ne laisserai pas briser cette promesse. » Sirius serra la mâchoire et croisa les bras, déterminé à ne pas lâcher prise.

« Je suis que Harry est capable de comprendre, » murmura Minerva, mais sa voix se brisa.

« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! » explosa Sirius. « Il n'y a pas de mots pour expliquer ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines 24 heures ! Que je sois maudit si je le laisse poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans cette maison ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Albus, ou à n'importe qui d'autre, de répondre, il quitta la pièce dans un élan de furie, claqua la porte si fort que la gargouille lui jeta un regard mauvais et qu'un portrait renifla, « Franchement ! ». Un fois que Sirius fut parti, l'atmosphère resta tendue, et silencieuse. Severus parla le premier.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis celui qui en connaît le plus sur le passé de Harry maintenant, et je peux vous affirmer que la réaction de Sirius n'est pas le moins du monde exagérée. Ces Moldus ne ressentent absolument rien pour leur neveu, alors protection ou pas, il n'est pas en sécurité là-bas. »

Albus lâche un lourd soupir. Etre l'annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles, et c'est ce qu'il était, était vraiment quelque chose dont il se serait bien passé. « Harry a encore une longue vie devant lui. Pendant ces années, il n'y a aucun moyen pour nous d'être sûr que Voldemort ne se dressera pas à nouveau. Nous sommes tous conscients de notre pouvoir, et nous savons aussi que nous sommes très loin de pouvoir rien qu'espérer rivaliser avec lui. A partir du moment où Harry ne se rendra pas chez ses parents le jour qui suit son anniversaire, le charme de protection sera détruit, et je vous demande, qui ou quoi sera alors assez puissant pour le protéger de Voldemort s'il décide de s'en prendre à nouveau à lui ? »

« Vous. Vous vous seriez assez puissant, » dit Severus.

« Et combien de temps me reste-t-il encore à vivre ? » dit Dumbledore en retour. « Non, Harry a besoin de plus que juste une personne pour le protéger. La seule chose qui soit en mesure de garantir sa sécurité et de protéger son âme, c'est le présent que Lily a fait à son fils. Je vous promets, que pendant les 363 jours qui vont suivre, j'essayerai – et je réussirai- à trouver une solution pour transférer le charme sur une autre personne que les Dursley. »

« Ils vont le tuer, » dit Severus sur un ton têtu.

« Ils ne le feront pas, » les yeux de Dumbledore envoyèrent des étincelles de colère quelques instants. « Et s'ils le font... »

Mais il s'arrêta là.

« Je vais aller parler à Sirius, » proposa Rémus, avant de se glisser hors de la pièce à la recherche de son ami.

§§§§§§§§§§

« Est-ce que personne n'est conscient de ce que cela veut dire ? » grogna Sirius. Il était appuyé contre fenêtre, regardant au dehors, ne voyant rien mais voyant rouge. « Les Dursleys vont être malades quand on le rapportera chez eux. Et ils se défouleront sur lui. »

« Pas si nous leur donnons un avertissement au préalable, » dit Rémus.

« Oh, oui, voilà qui va les arrêter, » maugréa l'autre.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Sirius, » commença Rémus en se frottant le visage. « Mais tu dois comprendre que Dumbledore a des bonnes raisons. Tu ne pourras pas protéger Harry éternellement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Rémus... » Sirius leva des yeux inquiets sur son camarade de classe. « Je ne peux pas laisser Harry retourner là-bas. Je ne peux pas. Pas alors que je viens juste de gagner sa confiance. Ca va tout détruire, tu ne comprends pas ?Je ne peux pas le perdre maintenant, il est comme mon fils. »

« Nous serons là pour surveiller, Sirius. » Rémus posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. « Un faux mouvement et les Moldus morflent. »

« Et comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? » Sirius appuya ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Il comprendra, » dit doucement Rémus. « Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Il est comme son père. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry regarda son parrain qui entrait dans la Bibliothèque.

« J'ai trouvé un nom pour ma chouette ! » annonça-t-il fièrement. « Hedwige ! C'était dans un des livres d'Histoire de la section Histoire. Il te plaît ? »

Il regarda son parrain s'asseoir lentement sur le divan en face de lui. Il avait un air hagard, et il semblait fatigué.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, un peu effrayé.

Sirius leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, plein de vie, de son filleul. « Harry. »

Harry resta silencieux, attendant. Observant.

« Il faut que tu retournes chez les Dursleys une journée entière. »

Harry ne changea pas d'expression, mais ses yeux se voilèrent de peur soudaine.

« Harry, je ne te laisserai pas y aller si j'avais le choix, mais quand ta mère... est partie, elle t'a laissé une... »

« Est-ce que Boule-de-Neige sonne bien ? » l'interrompit Harry. « Je pense que ça pourrait faire un contraste, vu qu'il est noir. »

Sirius déglutit avec peine. « Oui, Boule-de-Neige, c'est un nom génial. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Je ne l'aime pas, » dit Harry, la voix blanche. Il referma le livre dans un léger claquement.

Sirius le regarda. Il l'avait perdu. Il le savait.

« Tu avais promis. »

« Je le sais, Harry, je le sais vraiment. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils utilisèrent un Portoloin, tous les quatre (Sirius, Severus, Minerva et Harry) et arrivèrent ainsi au coin d'une aire de jeu, hors de vue des Moldus. Minerva rit la main de Harry et elle put sentir qu'il tremblait légèrement. Mais elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de presser doucement la petite main.

Dumbledore leur avait dit de ne pas gravement blesser les Dursleys si quoique soit devait se produire (même si Sirius n'avait pas prêté une grande attention à ce passage) et de ramener Harry aussitôt que les 24h seraient écoulées. Rémus aurait voulu venir également, mais Dumbledore lui avait dit de rester en arrière, trois étaient déjà plus qu'assez.

Il avait pensé à demander à Sirius de rester à Poudlard car il avait peur qu'il ne se débarrasse des Dursley avant même que Harry ne soit entré dans la maison, mais le regard assassin que l'Animagus lui avait décoché lui avait fait comprendre que ça n'était pas une bonne idée.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore bougé de l'endroit où il avait atterrit, et Severus fut le premier à faire un pas. Ensuite, Sirius, Minerva et Harry le suivirent, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'ils croisaient ou ce devant quoi ils passaient. « Numéro quatre. » dit Severus en s'arrêtant.

Sirius se gela. La main de Minerva se referma douloureusement autour de celle de Harry.

« Nous serons juste à côté, » dit Severus, s'abaissant en pliant à moitié une jambe pour pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux.. « Tu n'auras qu'à crier. »

Harry acquiesça mais ne dit rien.

« 24 heures. » dit Sirius, la voix comme emprisonnée dans la gorge. « Le temps passe. Vite. »

« C'est la dernière fois que tu retournes ici, » ajouta Minerva, et on sentait la détermination qu'elle mettait dans ses paroles. « La dernière fois. Je te le promets. »

Sirius grogna insensiblement. Le moment parfait pour parler de promesses.

« Ok, » répondit Harry doucement.

"Je vais aller dire un mot aux Dursley avant," annonça Severus. Il se leva, poussa la porte du jardin et enjamba rapidement l'espace qui la séparait de la maison. Après avoir frappé bruyamment à la porte, il n'attendit pas que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir et la fit s'ouvrir en grand par magie.

« Hé ! C'est quoi votre problème ! »

Harry put voir son Oncle se dresser sur le pas de la porte. Vernon coula un regard sur l'homme en noir puis regarda derrière lui et aperçut son neveu.

« Pas à nouveau, » grogna-t-il.

« Votre neveu est de retour pour une journée. Pendant ce temps, si vous osez poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui, vous perdrez plus que ce doigt. Est-ce que vous m'avez compris ? »

« Alors vous me ramenez ce déchet ici, vous espérez que j'en prenne soin et que je le nourrisse pendant une journée, et en plus vous vous permettez de me dire quoi faire ? » Vernon se hérissa. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous rappeler que Harry est mon neveu et que c'est moi qui suis responsable de son bien-être, je n'ai pas besoin que des veaux comme vous viennent m'apprendre comment le traiter... »

Severus l'attrapa par le col avec tant de vigueur qu'un bouton se détacha et tomba sur le sol, dessina quelques cercles sur le sol avant de rouler dans un coin. « Si tout cela ne dépendait que de moi, un porc comme vous serait abattu immédiatement et sans la moindre hésitation. »

« Ce garçon est sous ma tutelle ! » s'écria Vernon. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de l'emmener et de le ramener à votre guise ! »

« Effectivement, je n'en ai pas le droit. » Sirius attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la télé dans le couloir. L'engin explosa, et des morceaux de verre autant que de métal allèrent s'enfoncer dans le divan qui faisait face. « Mais vous avez vraiment envie de faire des objections ? »

« N-non." Bredouilla Vernon, ses doigts griffant désespérément la robe de Rogue.

« Que se passe-t-il ! » la voix aiguë de Pétunia retentit.

Severus relâcha son emprise sur l'oncle de Harry. « C'était juste un léger avertissement. » Il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Minerva, Sirius et Harry. Il prit doucement la main de Harry et le poussa légèrement en avant. « Nous serons de retour dans 24 heures. Je veux le retrouver entier et sans la moindre blessure. Toute infraction à ce que je viens de dire sera sévèrement punie. Cette chose n'est pas la seule chose que je peux détruire. »

« Vous vous attendez à ce que -» commença Pétunia sur un ton indigné.

« Chut ! » baragouina rapidement Vernon. « Il nous tuera ! »

Attrapant rudement Harry, Vernon le fit entrer dans la maison et tenta de fermer la porte au nez des trois sorciers.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire de mal, je vous préviens ! » hurla Sirius. La dernière chose que Harry vit avant que la porte ne se referme, le coupant du monde qu'il avait connu ses dernières semaines, fut les yeux inquiets de son parrain, désespérément ancrés dans les siens.

Vernon leva sa main pour se masser la nuque et relâcher un peu son col.

« Alors... comme ça on est de retour, hein ? » renifla-t-il.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà, fini pour cette fois-ci ! Désolée pour l'impardonnable retard, et je ne peux même pas vous promettre de faire mieux (quoique je pense que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite) mais en tout cas je n'abandonne pas, je la traduirai en entier !

A la prochaine donc !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**RAR :**

**Onarluca **: merci, ça me fait plaisir d'arriver à traduire des émotions comme celles de cette fic ! Et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.

**Sybel 26** : Lol oui en effet, Rita Skeeter en ferait des gorges chaudes si elle voyait les deux profs dans le même lit... Et pour ce qui est de la jalousie de Sirius à cause de la relation de Harry et severus, je pense que ça l'embête, surtout parce qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir toute l'attention des gens, ou du moins de ne pas la partager avec Rogue. Mais je pense qu'il l'acceptera quand même !

**Kloona** : lol, moi aussi je trouve Rogue attendrissant dans cette fic. Peut-être que ça lui rappelle son enfance pas drôle tous les jours... Et pour ce qui est des cadeaux, c'est clair qu'ils sont vraiment appropriés. Surtout celui du vieux sage d'ailleurs... mais je n'en dis pas plus, ou ça serait du spoiler !

**Spaz313** : lol, j'aime aussi beaucoup Rogue, et les Serpentards aussi évidemment. Mais pas comme ils sont décrits dans les livres, ils sont trop bêtes et méchants. Personne n'est totalement comme ça, tous les gens ont une part de blanc et de noir en eux, et c'est pour ça que j'aime Rogue : même dans les livres, c'est un personnage très complexe. Par contre, tu dis que Rogue est censé détester Harry. Mais non, pas dans cette fic. C'est un Univers Alternatif je le rappelle, ce qui veut dire que Rogue ne déteste pas forcément Potter parce que la première fois qu'il le voit, ce n'est pas en héros triomphant ou en portrait de son père, mais en enfant maltraité. En tout cas merci pour la review !

**Hélène84** : Et non, désolée, mais Harry retourne bien chez les Dursley... Mais ils vont morfler, alors ça va (gnahahaha ! cri de satisfaction de la traduction contente d'être la seule à connaître la suite). Et par contre tu as raison, je trouve aussi que cette fic change des sujets habituels. Déjà parce qu'il n'y a aucune romance dedans (pas que je sois contre les romances au contraire, mais c'est bon de lire autre chose parfois).

Et aussi un grand merci à **Nfertiti, Didi, Théalie, Alinemcb54, Wenny78, Kalya, Disturbed Angel, Kritari, Sushi-powa, Alex Granger.**


	9. Pire que la mort

Titre: Avec le temps vient la confiance (_With time comes trust_)

Auteur : Snow Raine

Traductrice : Pretresse Schtroumphique

Disclaimer : HP est la propriété de JKR comme chacun sait. Quant au reste, je vais le mettre en gras pour que cela se voie bien : **JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE !**

Les RAR sont à la fin.

**(9) – Pire que la Mort**

Harry recula, sa peur encore intensifiée quand son oncle baissa son regard à son niveau, ses narines fumant presque.

« Alors tu pensais qu'une petite menace de tes monstres-amis pourrait te protéger d'une punition méritée ? » dit l'oncle Vernon avec dédain. « On bousille légèrement la télé, on effraye un peu son oncle, et le petit Harry Potter sera en sécurité ? »

« Il est de retour ! » s'écria Dudley du bas des escaliers. Il semblait avoir dévalé les marches en quatrième vitesse. Son visage reflétait une immense déception, mais un coup d'œil aux visages rouges de colère de ses parents, et sa bouche se tordit en un sourire méchant, exactement comme celle de son père. Il y allait avoir du spectacle.

« Oui, il est de retour, mon petit cœur, » grogna Pétunia. « Et il va regretter ce qu'il a fait. » Elle s'avança vers Harry, les mains posées sur ses hanches osseuses. « Que crois-tu que cet endroit soit ? C'est comme ça que tu nous considères après tout ce que nous avons fait pour ta misérable vie ? Ce n'était pas encore assez que nous ayons à te supporter tout ce temps ? Tu es inutile, les choses de ton espèce ne font que polluer cette planète ! Quand Lily était en vie, j'ai du supporter ses choses monstrueuses, son babillage incompréhensible, c'était indescriptible. Et puis elle est morte, champagne ! Merveilleux ! Mais bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle nous laisse son fils sur les bras. Vous, les Potter, vous n'êtes que des fardeaux ! »

« Ma mère n'est pas comme ça, » murmura Harry, tremblant.

« Elle n'était pas comme ça ? Oh mon cher, nous avons du mal comprendre, s'il te plaît, dis nous la vérité, » renifla Vernon. « Mais attends une minute… tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait ! »

« Ca c'est vrai ! » intervint Dudley, se sentant à l'écart.

« Et ne crois pas que nous ayons oublié la manière dont tu es parti d'ici la dernière fois, » ajouta Pétunia sur un ton rogue. « Tu vas devoir payer, et payer cher, pour ce que ces gens ont infligés à mon Dudley. »

Elle passa un bras maigre autour des larges épaules de Dudley. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin.

« Des monstres dans ton genre ne méritent rien d'autre que ça, » Vernon attrapa Harry par le col et le traîna vers le placard.

« Pardon, pardon, » cria Harry, paniqué.

Son oncle l'ignora et ouvrit brutalement la porte de bois avant de projeter violemment Harry contre la boiserie. Levant son pied, il le frappa droit dans le ventre pour le faire entrer dans le petit espace sombre. Harry lâcha un cri de douleur étranglé avant d'entendre la tante Pétunia dire à Dudley : « Tu étais classé au Championnat Junior de Boxe cette année non ? Montre-lui ce que tu sais faire. »

Harry gémissait, les mains posées sur son ventre douloureux, et il tentait de reculer dans les profondeurs du cagibi, mais Dudley entra brusquement dans la petite pièce, attrapa son cousin par les cheveux, et lui renversa la tête en arrière. « Bienvenue à nouveau Harry ! »

D'un geste brusque, Dudley écrasa Harry contre le lit pliant dans lequel il avait eu coutume de dormir ; le bois frappa durement contre sa gorge et Dudley s'affala violemment sur lui. Harry put seulement des sons étranglés alors que le bois appuyait de plus en plus fort sur sa gorge. Quand il essaya de se libérer, il sentit des coups violents pleuvoir sur son dos. Il éclata en sanglots, et des larmes roulèrent.

« Ca c'est mon fils ! » annonça Vernon fièrement. « Si jeune et déjà si puissant. »

« Tel père tel fils, » fit Pétunia en écho.

Dudley, avide de montrer tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, attrapa Harry et le remit debout comme s'il ne pesait rien, puis le lança dans le coin du placard. Harry retomba contre un vase déjà ébréché posé au sommet d'une pile de boîtes, et le vase se brisa. Quand il retomba sur les morceaux de porcelaine, son dos brûla de douleurs aiguës.

« Bon, il en a assez, » dit Vernon. « Pour le moment. On ne voudrait pas qu'il nous claque entre les pattes dès maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sûr P'pa, » la voix déçue de Dudley se fraya un chemin dans la brume épaisse de douleur qui entourait Harry.

Il n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir les yeux. De ses expériences passées, il savait que les rais de lumière qui filtraient des fenêtres, malgré les rideaux, pouvaient faire très mal. Mais quand il entendit la conclusion de son Oncle : « Assez. Pour le moment », il faillit refondre en larmes. Il voulait quelqu'un qui ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il voulait quelqu'un qui l'emmène loin d'ici maintenant.

Il voulait Sirius.

* * *

Un chien noir et hirsute se tenait très droit aux côtés d'un homme habillé le plus banalement possible. L'homme était assis sur un banc et ses longs cheveux étaient lissés proprement en arrière. Il croisa les jambes avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers le numéro quatre. Le banc se trouvait devant le numéro deux, sous un grand arbre dont les branches s'étendaient largement. Le numéro quatre était clairement visible, et il n'était qu'à une douzaine de grandes enjambées.

Le chien noir ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de fixer ce numéro quatre.

« Sirius, va te faire foutre, » dit finalement Severus sèchement. « J'ai l'impression d'être assis avec un bloc de pierre. »

Le chien refusait toujours de bouger.

« Bien » fit Severus avec une moue de dédain. « Fais comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas me réclamer une Potion Relaxante pour les muscles après ça. »

Le chien tourna sa grande tête noire et lâcha un aboiement sec et agressif.

« Oui, oui, pourquoi est-ce que j'ose parler alors que Harry est peut-être en danger ? » traduisit Severus pour lui même.

Le chien aboya de nouveau.

Severus prit cela pour un 'ferme la'. « Est-ce que c'est ma faute si je ne suis pas fait pour participer au concours de la Statue Immobile ? »

Il se frotta le nez, d'un air irrité, et leva les yeux sur le numéro deux de la rue, dont une des fenêtres venait de s'ouvrir doucement. Un garçon le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Mille gargouilles, » marmonna Severus. « Maintenant je passe pour un débile. »

Sirius regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne les observait puis reprit sa forme humaine. Severus faillit tomber de son banc quand il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec cet homme à l'air inquiet.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? » dit-il violemment.

« Ca ne fait que quatre heures. » grommela-t-il. « Il a un problème ce satané Moldu, à jouer la sentinelle comme ça ? »

« Non, » lui répondit une voix féminine derrière lui. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir arriver Minerva et Rémus.

« On se relève toutes les quatre heures, » expliqua Rémus.

« Tout va bien, » dirent ensemble Sirius et Severus.

L'Animagus grogna. « Je ne suis pas encore fatigué. »

« Oh si vous l'êtes, » dit fermement Minerva. « Dumbledore a dit que vous deviez rentrer à Poudlard, manger quelque chose, vous reposer puis vous viendrez nous relevez à la fin de nos quatre heures. »

« Ouais, et ben Dumbledore peut avaler ses paroles, moi je ne bouge pas, » Sirius se croisa les mains sur la poitrine et se cala sur le banc.

« Ecoute, je reste et toi tu t'en vas, » dit Rémus à l'adresse de Severus.

« Moi ? Que - » commença ce dernier.

« Bon très bien, » dit Minerva. « On reviendra plus tard. »

« Elle attrapa la main de Severus et la fourra dans sa poche, où elle lui fit toucher un objet. Ils disparurent. Rémus regarda son ami avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Ni lui ni Sirius ne prononcèrent un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Les sentiments et les émotions sont des choses que les vieux amis savent décrypter sans paroles.

* * *

_3 heures, 12 minutes et 25 secondes avant de partir : 11h 57min 35sec, fin de la matinée, le lendemain._

Vernon jeta un œil sur l'horloge murale. Il restait 3 heures avant 15h, l'heure à laquelle ces monstres avaient déposé Harry la veille. Pétunia était partie depuis une heure (par la porte de derrière) pour aller faire quelques courses avant de passer chercher Dudley à l'école. Ensuite, ils iraient manger puis retrouveraient Vernon à l'aéroport à 15h30. Pétunia avait été totalement bouleversée quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient partir pour Paris si vite, mais Vernon avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Il lui avait juste demandé de lui faire confiance. Et elle l'avait fait.

Il allait mettre fin à cet effrayant chaos pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Il se dit que deux heures suffiraient, et d'une main légèrement tremblante, il attrapa un couteau de poche sur la table basse. Il l'avait posé là, juste après que sa femme et son fils soient partis. Il le fixait depuis presque une heure.

Il se devait de protéger sa famille. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, sauf s'il avait le courage de… tout cela serait fini, et ils seraient enfin en sécurité, loin de toutes ces choses. Ils auraient enfin une vie normale, ensemble. Leur famille, les Dursley. Pas d'étrangers, personne d'autre.

Il retourna le couteau dans sa paume et l'ouvrit brusquement. « Cesse de faire ton trouillard Vernon, » se dit-il à voix haute. « Tu as déjà passé la nuit à réfléchir à tout ça. »

Il marcha rapidement vers le placard, en ouvrit la porte à la volée et y entra sans penser à rien. Son neveu était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés, les cheveux emmêlés. En entendant le bruit de la porte, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Vernon s'agenouilla près de Harry. La pièce était petite, et Vernon avait du mal à s'installer confortablement Sa main trembla quand il saisit le manche couteau ouvert dans sa poche.

« On…cle ? » murmura Harry.

"Pendant toutes ces années," commença Vernon, mal assuré, « j'ai essayé de prendre soin de toi de mon mieux, j'ai essayé d'être un bon oncle. Je sais que je n'ai pas agis comme un oncle aurait du le faire, et que je n'ai pas vraiment pris soin de toi, mais tu dois comprendre. On ne voulait pas de toi ici quand tu es arrivé il y a presque dix ans. Ca a été dur, d'avoir une bouche en plus à nourrir à un moment où on était un peu en difficulté. Mais on t'a gardé. On a essayé d'ignorer ton passé. Mais on n'a pas pu. »

Les coins du manche s'incrustaient douloureusement dans sa main pleine de sueur.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, je ne sais pas quoi … ressentir à propos de toi. Toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais trouvé quoi éprouver pour toi, et je t'ai battu en espérant que je me sentirais au moins coupable, ou triste en le faisant, que je saurais au moins que je tenais à toi. »

De grandes inspirations.

« Je n'ai pas ressenti la moindre chose Harry. J'ai essayé, crois-moi. Aussi cruel que ça puisse sembler, je te méprise presque. Je te hais d'être ici, je te hais d'avoir été l'élément dérangeant dans ma vie de famille tranquille et heureuse. Maintenant ces… ces personnes sont revenues. Ces gens, comme tes parents. Je comprends combien Pétunia a du souffrir, de vivre avec cette sorcière quand ta mère était encore en vie, et je ne veux pas qu'elle revive à nouveau ça. Je ne veux pas avoir à penser au moment où tu décideras de nous faire du mal, je ne veux pas m'inquiéter à propos de ce qui pourrait nous arriver… Je dois choisir entre l'avenir de ma famille, et toi. »

Vernon sortit lentement le couteau. « Personne ne sait pour toi, à part Marge, Pétunia et Dudley, et je suis sûr qu'ils me soutiendront. Personne ne remarquera ta disparition, puisque nous t'avons gardé toujours caché. Personne à par ces gens. Nous partons pour Paris, pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Si ils décident de nous courir après, j'alerterais la presse. C'est ce dont ils ont peur, n'est-ce pas ? Que le monde sorcier soit révélé. Tout le monde les regarderait avec dégoût, comme les anormaux qu'ils sont. »

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes, mais il ne dit rien. Il restait là, sans bouger.

Vernon attrapa le poignet de son neveu, se forçant à ne pas trembler.

« Tu es arrivé au mauvais moment dans notre vie. J'aimerais réparer tout ce qu'on t'a fait, mais pas dans cette vie. Je suis désolé, Harry James Potter. Pardonne donc à ton oncle et ta tante. Ils auraient voulu t'aimer… mais ils n'ont pas pu. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

Il posa la lame froide sur le poignet de Harry, pris une grande inspiration et fit glisser le couteau très rapidement. Le sang commença à couler, un filet régulier descendit doucement le bras de l'enfant. Harry eut un gémissement, et s'appuya doucement contre son oncle. Vernon avança rapidement sa main et attrapa celle de Harry, tremblant visiblement maintenant.

Sous le pull de Harry, le charme que Dumbledore lui avait offert pour son anniversaire commença à luire doucement d'une clarté bleue. Mais ni Harry ni son oncle ne le remarquèrent, parce que le garçon était à plat ventre. Une douleur vive et la sensation d'un liquide chaud sur son autre bras fit comprendre à Harry que son oncle venait d'ouvrir son autre poignet.

Enfin, Vernon remarqua la lueur bleue et irréelle qu'émettait son neveu. Tremblant de peur, il se leva et sortit du placard aussi rapidement que possible. « Qu'est-ce - ».

Un bleu étincelant envahit toute la maison et brilla au travers des fenêtres. Puis, une explosion secoua le voisinage.

* * *

« Harry ! » Sirius bondit d'effroi en se tournant vers la maison. Minerva se leva rapidement et Severus se précipita vers l'habitation, Rémus sur ses talons.

Ils avaient décidé d'attendre ensemble durant les deux dernières heures. C'était le dernier quart et ils étaient tous pressés de récupérer Harry. Minerva avait remarqué la lueur bleue et allait la faire remarquer aux autres quand quelque chose explosa.

Ce fut Severus qui atteint la porte d'entrée le premier, et qui l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Il entra dans la maison en courant, sans même réaliser qu'elle était envahie par les flammes, des flammes orange vif. Sirius n'hésita pas au moment de franchir la barrière enflammée de l'entrée, mais Minerva tendit la main vers les langues de feu et lâcha un bruit étranglé.

« Ca n'est pas chaud ! », leur dit-elle en pénétrant à son tour dans la maison, Rémus derrière elle.

« Un feu magique, » dit celui-ci d'une voix atone.

« Harry ! » hurla Sirius.

Severus resta debout, déboussolé pendant un instant, mais en apercevant les provisions dans le couloir, il comprit soudain tout ce qui se passait. « Par ici, » se murmura-t-il à lui même, reconnaissant l'endroit de ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Harry. Sirius le dépassa et Severus le suivit en courant. Soudain, Sirius s'immobilisa, puis se pencha en avant pour toucher quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » cria Severus de l'autre côté des flammes, réelles cette fois-ci.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'Animagus et faillit trébucher sur le corps de Vernon Dursley. L'homme était étendu sur le dos, les pieds visiblement pris dans le coin du tapis devant le placard, sa bouche grande ouverte, et sur son visage, un masque d'horreur. Severus le repoussa du pied pour dégager le passage et s'avança pour entrer dans la pièce, ignorant Sirius qui cherchait encore un pouls.

Le cœur de ce dernier manqua un battement quand il réalisa que les mains de Vernon étaient recouvertes de sang. Une colère sourde monta en lui, et il se prit à souhaiter que l'homme ne soit pas déjà mort pour qu'il puisse le tuer de ses propres mains. Il leva les yeux sur Severus qui venait d'entrer dans le placard.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » cira Sirius depuis là où il était.

« Harry ! » appela Severus. "Harry!"

Il plissa les yeux pour percer la noirceur du placard, qui n'était que peu atténuée par les flammes orange qui dançaient dans la pièce, et il remarqua harry étendu sur le sol, une flaque de sang autour de lui.

« Satanés Moldus, » marmonna-t-il, la voix pleine d'une colère contenue.

Rapidement, Severus attrapa l'enfant inconscient et le prit dans ses bras. Il remarqua que ses poignets saignaient abondamment. Il se retourna et vit Sirius sur le pas de la porte, Sirius dont les yeux brillèrent de rage à la vue de son filleul inanimé.

Sortant sa baguette, d'une main tremblante, il la pointa sur le corps mort à ses pieds. « _Endol-_ »

« Il est déjà mort Sirius, laisse-le et allons-y ! » cria Rémus qui essayait d'éloigner son ami du corps de Vernon Dursley.

Quelqu'un hurla à l'extérieur, et ils pouvaient deviner la foule qui s'amassait devant la maison. Quelques uns tentaient d'éteindre le feu en y jetant des seaux d'eau.

« Sirius ! » dit bruquement Severus puisque l'homme regardait toujours Dursley d'un air haineux. « Sortons d'ici ! »

« Sirius ! S'il vous plaît, allons nous en ! » supplia Minerva. Severus était déjà sorti par la porte de derrière, Rémus sur ses talons. Celui-ci déchirait des bandes du tissu de sa robe et en entourait fermement les poignets de Harry pour tenter de stopper le saignement.

« Il reste encore deux heures ! » cria Minerva.

« Au diable les heures ! » répondit Rémus. « Vite, les Moldus arrivent ! »

Sirius leva enfin un pied, et en frappa sauvagement le corps à ses pieds. Il cracha dessus avant de sortir de la maison, Minerva derrière lui. Dernière à quitter l'habitation, Minerva sursauta quand une deuxième explosion retentit juste derrière elle.

Puis tout devient clair.

_«__ Un charme de protection fait à partir de plumes de Phoenix et trempé sans les larmes d'un Ventrenfer ukrainien. Cela te protègera quand le mal surviendra… »_

Minerva leva une main et en toucha une des flammes qui dévoraient la porte en bois. Elle retira vivement son doigt roussi avant un murmure de douleur. « Bien sûr. »

« Quoi ? » dit brusquement Rogue.

« Le charme de Réflexion mortelle, » dit Minerva doucement. « Si quelqu'un vous blesse avec l'intention de vous tuer, le charme réfléchira la volonté de cette personne, mais pas comme une punition. La personne sera morte physiquement, mais toujours vivante mentalement. C'est pire que la mort elle-même. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent. « un feu froid enveloppera l'endroit au début, mais il ne brûlera rien avant que la personne porteuse du charme ne soit extraite de l'endroit. Seuls quelques sorciers très expérimentés peuvent réaliser un tel charme. »

Severus se tourna lentement pour protéger Harry de la chaleur qui se dégageait maintenant du brasier. « Allons-y maintenant, » dit-il d'un ton rogue.

« Suis-le, » dit rémus à Sirius en le poussant légèremment. « Je vais m'occuper du reste. »

Il se dirigea vers la rue goudronnée où il venait de remarquer un couple qui les regardait, bouche bée. Mais le couple prit ses jambes à son coup, hurlant d'effroi.

_« Oubliettes ! »_

Minerva s'accrocha au bras de Sirius et posa une main sur Severus avant que celui-ci ne touche un Portoloin qui les ramena à Poudlard.

* * *

Il s'éveilla dans un sombre, très sombre monde. Il pouvait voir, et il pouvait sentir la douleur irradier son corps. Il aurait voulu courir, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Que se passait-il ? Sa bouche était grande ouverte, alors il tenta de la refermer, mais n'y arriva pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Un feu brûlait avec rage tout autour de lui, et il le sentait venir vers lui. Mais il ne pouvait bouger, il ne pouvait se cacher. Il tenta de crier, par sa bouche ouverte, et un instant, il crut qu'il avait réussi. Mais non.

* * *

Vernon Dursley avait été un abruti et un bon gars à la fois. Petunia Evans l'aima au premier regard, des années auparavant, quand il se rencontrèrent, et elle jura de l'aimer dans les moments de joie comme dans l'adversité. Ils se marièrent un dimanche, au printemps. Vernon lui avait dit _« l'été est trop chaud, l'hiver trop froid, l'automne trop glauque, mais le printemps est simplement magnifique. Faisons en le temps de notre union. »_

Quand ils eurent Dudley, leur monde se compléta. Il était un symbole d'eux deux. Le résultat de leur amour.

Puis Harry arriva sur le pas de la porte. Sa vieille haine se réveilla à la vue de son neveu. Elle avait voulu commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de sa sœur et de ce monde débole. Et là, après qu'elle eut quitté les Evans pour devenir une Dursley, le monde de Lily revenait la hanter.

Son mari comprit ses sentiments à l'égard de ces sorciers, et ne l'en aima que davantage. Il était à ses côtés dans les moments où elle aurait voulu tuer Harry, mais qu'elle se retenait aux prix de grands efforts. Il la réconfortait, la protégeait. A ses côtés toujours.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de fou pour elle, et elle avait désobéi quand il lui avait demandé de s'envoler pour Paris s'il n'était arrivé à quatre heures. A trois heures et quart, elle héla un taxi et se précipita chez elle.

* * *

« VERNON ! NON ! NE ME QUITTE PAS, JE T'EN PRIS! REPONDS-MOI ! »

La voix le réveilla à nouveau, mais toujours dans ce monde sombre cotonneux. Pétunia. Sa femme. Où était-elle? Pétunia !

« VERNON ! »

« M'man, arrête, c'est dangereux ! »

« Laissez-moi y aller ! Lâchez-moi ! Mon mari est là-dedans ! »

« JE VEUX MON PAPA ! »

« Le feu fait rage ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. Eloignez-les ! »

« VERNON ! »

Pétunia ! Dudley ! Il tenta de bouger, mais échouer. De grands sanglots de rage le prirent, et il hurla, hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais il savat que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il tombait dans un trou sans fond. Des scènes de sa vie lui revinrent alors qu'il tombait, et il n'avait aucun moyen de les arrêter, aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Est-ce que c'était la mort ? Si oui, la mort était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Il pouvait encore penser, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il sentait son corps comme ce qu'il était réellement, un grand morceau de viande. Inamovible. Paralysé.

A l'extérieur de la maison, où les pompiers combattaient le brasier, Pétunia s'effondra sur le sol, sanglotant d'un chagrin inextinguible puisque le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé l'avait quitté.

* * *

Chapitre fini ! Il était vraiment long celui-là !

Je ne pense pas que vous vous attendiez à ça, hein ? Surtout pour la fin ! Mais c'est aussi ça qui fait la force de cette histoire, les choses que l'on attend pas.

**RAR : **

**alinemcb54:** merci pour tes encouragements

**onarluca:** je crois bien que tu avais raison de te faire du souci pour ce chapitre. Il est pas gai gai, hein? Mais il fallait bien que ça pète à un moment où à un autre... En tout ca,s merci pour ta review!

**sarima san: **lol, déjà, c'est que vrai que Harry a des raisons d'en vouloir à Sirius, de son point de vue, alors qu'en fait Sirius n'y est pour rien. Mais je crois que Harry le sait en fait. Merci en tout cas!

**kritari:** merci pour tes compliments lol... Et pour Sev, moi aussi je trouve extrèmement choupi la manière dont il s'inquiète pour Harry

**spaz313:** lol, je suis désolée d'être aussi lente à updater, mais disons que j'ai mes propres fics et coécritages en plus de cette fic, et que j'essaie de traduire correctement, donc ça me prend du temps. Et puis bien sûr, j'ai des cours à suivre lol. Pour ce qui est de Harry, non, je ne pense pas qu'il déteste son parrain. C'est juste qu'il lui avait donné sa confiance, et que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et que, de son point de vue, Sirius a trahi cette confiance. Non?

**kloona:** Mmm, désolée de devoir décevoir tes espoirs, mais les Dursley ne changeront jamais... quoique dans ce chapitre, je trouve que l'auteur leur donne une nouvelle dimension (même si ça ne justifie pas leur comportement). Et merci de comprendre que mon retard n'est pas volontaire, je fais ce que je peux, et j'ai promis que j'irai au bout, je le ferais!

**drago malfoy: **merci pour tes compliments, même si c'est clair que c'est plutôt l'auteur qui devrait s'en trouver flatter, je ne fais que la traduire...

**cassiopee:** Mmm, si Vernon est remarquablement stupide, mais je trouve que la manière dont il agit dans ce chapitre... et bien, ça change en quelque sorte. Il n'est plus juste que le gros bourrin de base, on voit que, même si ça ne justifie pas son attitude vis-à-vis de Harry, il a aussi ses raisons d'agir ainsi. Merci pour ta review en tout cas!

**thealie:** lol je suis désolée. C'est vrai que je suis relativement sadique, mais ici, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée très cruelle de renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley. Anyway, ne t'inquiète, tout finira bien pour le petit Riry. Je ne te promets rien pour les Dursleys cependant...

**misspotter95:** mmm, si ca te tiens tant à coeur, je veux bien te pardonner, même si je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux bien être coupable lol! Les reviewers sont 'bénévoles', je ne peux pas exiger que tu me reviewes lol. C'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner d'être si longue!

****

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent encore. J'ai remarqué que je recevais bien moins de reviews qu'au début, et j'attribue ça au ralentissement de mon rythme de postage (ça m'évite de me dire que c'est parce que je traduis moins bien ). Je sais que je suis devenue très lente, et donc très chiante, mais je ne fais pas exprès, je fais réellement de mon mieux !

Bon, il ne reste que 3 chapitres à traduire, et j'y arriverai nomdedjuu ! Alors, j'attends vos reviews pour me motiver !


End file.
